Gamertale
by DragonRaider97
Summary: After so many resets Sans finally had enough and decided to do something about it for a change, he did some research and found out that Frisk was not the one doing any of the genocidal runs by her own will. But instead an outside being was causing them. While the pacifist runs was of her own doing. he made a device to bring the culprit to the underground to end it once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**

 **Hey everyone I decided to go back and fix as many spelling mistakes as I could, But everything is still the same.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapter One**

 **The New Begining**

The sound of bone smashing into tile and cement echoed through out the empty castle. In the hallway leading to the throne room was a never ending battle between a monster and a human. **"Come on kid, don't you think we've had enough suffering?"** Bones rattle as the short skeleton dodged a strike from his opponent who had sweat dripping down from her forehead. He lifted his arm up towards the ceiling summoning a blaster already charged and threw his hand towards the human commanding it to fire. She dodged the blast by jumping onto the skelladog using it as leverage to lunge at him. She missed again.

"Stop Dodging we both know how this ends Sans. Why do you keep trying to stop me?" She ran behind a pillar barley dodging a barrage of bones flying in her direction. They slammed into the pillar causing it to crumble to the ground. Avoiding the debris she ran straight for the skeleton but before she was able to take a swing at him a sharp pain shot though her entire body as multiple bones pierced right through her. Everything went black and the oh so familiar options appeared before her. Retry and Restart. She hit the retry button causing a bright light to blur her vision, she was used to it. She found her self back in the hall looking like a battle has never happened. Irritated she walked forward expecting to see the skeleton once again. But this time he wasn't any where to be found. "Where is he?" She looked behind all pillars and in the throne room, but nobody was there. "Did he finally give up? Good." She walked to the door way that lead to the barrier and was stopped by a crushing force on her soul. She turned around and saw Sans standing next to the kings throne.

"Sorry I'm late, there was something I had to get first." He walked up to her and stopped at arms length. "This may hurt, a lot." He pulled out a strange looking metal bracelet and placed it on her right wrist. Pain shot up through her arm as she blacked out. "I didn't want to do this but they forced me to. This should put an end to all of this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Aww man, it crashed!" A young boy slammed his fist on the desk. He heard a knock on his door and a woman's voice came from the other side.

"Hurry up Zach, we are going to be late. And I don't want to miss practice." He got up out of his chair and grabbed a backpack that was lying on his bed.

"Give me a sec." The door opened and a Burnett walked in with a guitar case strapped on her back.

"We need to go, now." Frustrated that she entered without his permission again, he turned to her.

"How many times do I have to tell you to ask before entering?" She grabbed a coat that was on the floor and threw it at him which he ever so gracefully caught with his face.

"As many times as you like, but it doesn't mean I will listen. You seriously need to clean your room this is disgusting." He stomped over to her and shoved a finger in her face.

"I will clean my room whenever I feel like it. Annabell." The two were busy bickering they did not notice that the computer was starting to emit a weird blue glow. "You know sometimes I wish you were not my sister at all!" Zach dropped the coat and backpack onto the ground. "In fact I don't think I have to go with you to your stupid band practice." Annabell's face was red with anger, before she could yell at Zach the whole room was bathed in blue. Confused both of them looked at the computer which had log thin blue tendrils flowing out of the monitor.

"Oh great Zach, what did you do this time." She walked over to the computer with Zach behind her.

"I didn't do any thing, I was playing Undertale when my computer crashed."Before they could react the blue tendrils quickly wrapped around them and every thing went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frisk woke up back at the beginning on the patch of golden flowers. "What happened? I don't remember resetting." She looked down at her wrist and saw the bracelet Sans placed on her previously. Chara walked up to her and sat down.

 _ **'Maybe that has something to do with whatever is happening.'**_ Frisk looked up at Chara.

"What is it?" Chara grabbed her arm and examined the object.

 _ **'It looks like a bracelet to me.'**_ Unamused Frisk pulled her arm away and stood up.

"I know that, what does it do?" Chara stood up as well and shrugged.

 _ **'I don't know. How about we go ask the generous skeleton that gave it to you.'**_ Frisk started to walk towards the exit.

"Sounds like a plan."

 **Authors Note**

 **I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think.**

 **I will try to get the next chapter out next week.**


	2. Chapter 2 A New Start

**Authors Note**

 **Hey just letting you know I went through and fixed as many mistakes I could find.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **A New Start**

They entered the next room and like always, Flowey was sitting on a small hill waiting for their arrival. **"Howdy Frisk, how about we get down to business, what will we be doing this time? Will you be the sweet, loving Pacifist or..."** His face changed into what Chara likes to call 'His Intimidating Face' Frisk was used to it by now. "A GENOCIDAL MURDERER?" Frisk stood there testing to see if she had full control of her body before answering him. He stretched his stem so he could be face to face with her. "Well.. What will it be, FRISK?" She gave him a look of Determination.

"I will NOT KILL anyone anymore, hopefully this time we will keep our happy ending." Flowey recoiled back to his normal size giving her a smile.

"That is what you always say. Enough chit chat." A circle of 'Friendliness Pellets' formed around him and Frisk got into position to dodge them. "DIE!" But before he could attack her the whole room shook violently followed by a bright blue flash coming from the room behind her. The pellets disappeared and with an unsteady voice Flowey asked. "What was that?" Frisk shook her head and slowly walked towards the door.

"I don't know, nothing like that has ever happened before." Flowey was shaken up.

"Well whatever that was I'm not sticking around to find out, Good luck." he burrowed down into the ground and left, Chara looked at where he was.

 _ **'Coward.'**_ Frisk looked at her.

"Do you want to go see what caused the earthquake?" Chara shrugged and walked over to the door.

 _ **'Might as well if any thing bad happens we can always Reset.'**_ They walked back into the room and stopped at the doorway. In the patch of golden flowers was two humans. One of them was a girl. She seemed to be around her late teens and was wearing a pair of jeans with a purple hooded jacket. Wrapped in her arms was a boy, he seemed to be the younger of the two. He was wearing a pair of dark green cargo pants and a gray t-shirt. Frisk cautiously walked up to the duo to see if they were alright knowing that the fall was painful.

"Hello?" She heard the boy groan. "Are you alright, is anything broken?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Every thing was a big blur of colors. "Ann what is happening?" The two sibling were falling down what seemed like a never ending hole. Annabell was a few feet above Zach. Not liking whatever was happening she tried to get closer to him.

"I don't know, all I do know is that we need to get to each other so we wont get separated." Zach turned around to face her, understanding what she meant and spread is arms and legs out like the people he has seen on those TV shows where they are free falling to create drag, or something like that.

"Pretend you are bullet, close your legs and place your arms at your side." She followed his instructions and closed the gap between them. She pulled him into a tight embrace and spun them over so her back was facing down. After a few seconds of falling every thing went dark again.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zach woke up with his whole body aching. "What happened." He sat up and rubbed the blurriness out of his eyes. Once he could see again he noticed Annabell lying on the ground next to him unconscious. He looked at his surroundings finding them selves in some kind of purple cave. "Where are we?" He heard a gentle voice coming from behind answer him.

"You fell into the underground." not expecting anyone to answer he jumped up and turned around preparing to defend himself if he has to. Standing in front of him was a girl about his age. The first thing he noticed was her purple and blue sweater.

"Wh-Who are you." She gave him a sweet smile.

"My name is Frisk, what is yours?" He relaxed knowing that he could take her on if she tried anything.

"My name is Zach, that there is my sister, Annabell." Her face scrunched up and asked.

"That, don't you mean she?" He laughed at her question.

"I have no idea what she is some times I think she is a creature sent from space to nag me to death." Frisk giggled and walked towards them, noticing this Zach got into his defensive position again.

"Don't come any closer I do know how to fight." She stopped walking.

"I wont hurt either of you I just want to make sure she is alright." He glanced down at his sister remembering that she took the brunt of the landing for him.

"Fine just don't do any thing stupid, she maybe annoying but she is still my sister ya know." Frisk nodded her head and knelt down next to the unconscious girl. Chara on the other hand was cautiously examining Zach like he stole some chocolate.

 _ **'Where do you think they came from? I mean they couldn't have just climbed the mountain and fallen, otherwise they would have been here during all of the other resets.'**_ Frisk gently shook Annabell to wake her up. Zach noticed this.

"You wont wake her up that way she is to stubborn." He walked over to them. "You may want to cover your ears." Following his instructions Frisk placed her hands on top of her ears and saw him cup his hands around his mouth. "YOU'RE LATE FOR WORK" Ann stirred a little before jumping up startling Frisk in the process.

"What time is it. OW." Chara And Zach bursted out laughing. Annabell looked at him with a worried look remembering what happened. "Are you alright?" His laughter died down and he sat down in front of her.

"I'm fine, What about you?" She stretched her arms immediately regretting it.

"I feel like I was hit by a car, then a train, and than car again." Chara sat down next to Frisk behind Annabell.

 _ **'They're very weird, I guess you could see if you still have those cinnabunnys.'**_ Frisk opened her inventory, she had all of her healing items but everything else was gone. She pulled out three cinnabunnys and offered two of them to the siblings.

"Here these should help." Annabell jumped not expecting someone to be behind her.

"I'm sorry I did not realize you were there. My name is Annabell but I prefer to be called Ann." Frisk offered them the cinabunnys which they took gratefully. **"**

I'm Frisk, it is nice to meet you Ann." Ann looked Frisk over before asking Zach.

"Hey isn't that the name of the character you play on that game?" He jumped up realizing she was right and looked around the room again. It was just like in Undertale, the hole in the ceiling the patch of golden flowers even the walls look the same just more realistic and not pixalated.

"YOU'R RIGHT I THINK WE ARE IN UNTERTALE, BUT HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!?" Ann stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder grabbing his attention.

"Calm down." Confused Frisk stood up.

"What are you two talking about?" They both looked over to her. She started to unconsciously play with the bracelet worried that she won't like their answer. Ann spoke first.

"Well how do I put this. Have you ever played any video games before?" Frisk nodded her head she has played some that Alphys has found in the dump. "Ok, So before we ended up here Zach has been playing a video game called Undertale it wa..." Zach interrupted her.

"It is an awesome game, I was in the middle of fighting Sans before my computer crashed." Frisk went pale and started to back up.

"So you were the ones who caused all of the.. the genocide runs?" Her voice was shaky.

"Um, yah I guess." Zach rubbed his head trying to figure out how to explain himself. Ann realized that this could go badly so she spoke up.

"You said you have played video games before. Do you play any of them multiple times even though you beat it once?" Frisk looked at her and slowly nodded her head. Chara was next to her getting mad.

 _ **'What does that have to do with anything?'**_ Not hearing Chara Ann continued.

"Ok, did you once think that it was real and that you were affecting those peoples lives in the game?" Frisk realized what she was getting at and sighed.

"No, I didn't. I'm sorry." Ann walked over to her and placed her hand on her with an apologetic smile.

"There in no need for you to be sorry, if anything we should be the ones apologizing we must have caused you a lot of pain."Zach walked up to them.

"I'm sorry Frisk. If I have known, I would have never done what I have. I can understand if you hate me but just for the record my sister only played once and she went the pacifist route, heck she cried when she killed Toriel and immediately Reset." Before either of them could say any thing else A voice came from the door.

"Oh my, it appears we have some company."

 **Authors Note**

 **Hey everyone I hope you like it so far. I know I do I'm having lots of fun writing this.**

 **I will try to post new chapters whenever I can**

 **I am having a difficult time in life right now I am so sorry.**

 **Dragon Out.**


	3. Chapter 3 Making Friends

**Chara, Frisk and Zach are 14 Years old and Annabell Is 19**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Making Friends**

 **To be honest with you I am not fully satisfied with this chapter but I think you have been waiting long enough for it.**

Enjoy

Toriel was standing in the door way.

"Hello, children. Are any of you hurt?" She was taller in person. Frisk smiled at Toriel.

"No, we are all fine thank you for asking though." Toriel walked up to the group and clapped her hands together.

"That is wonderful to hear. Come, my children I shall guide you through the catacombs." Toriel left leaving them behind. once she was out of sight Ann turned to the others.

"Alright squirts, should we continue this conversation later?" Frisk and Zach both nodded their heads in agreement. Frisk followed Toriel with the siblings following behind. Once they entered the next room Zach stopped and looked around.

"Hey, isn't Flowey supposed to be here?" Frisk turned to face him.

"He was here but, he left after the earthquake." Ann gave Frisk a questioning look.

"What earthquake?" Frisk continued walking towards Toriel.

"There was an earthquake before we found you two." Chara snickered and told Frisk.

 ** _'They probably caused it when they landed.'_** Frisk ignored her and stopped in front of Toriel with Ann and Zach behind her. Toriel smiled at the trio and led them through the RUINS. When they got to the room with the spike maze she took them across one by one. After a few minutes of walking they came into a hall where Toriel stopped.

"I have a very big request for you, my children. I would like all of you to walk down this hall without me." Toriel ran down the hall and hid behind a pillar. Ann looked over at Frisk.

"Does she know we saw her hide behind that pillar?" Frisk shrugged and started to walk down the hall, not really wanting to talk to the two newcomers right now.

"I don't think she likes us that much." Zach said before following behind.

"Can you really blame her, I mean she did find out we were the ones behind her murder sprees." Zach sighed and stopped.

"Yah, I guess." He turned to his sister.

"Do you think we will ever be able to go home?" Ann placed her hand on his shoulder with a sad smile.

"Honestly, I don't know. I guess the first thing we need to do is figure out how we got here." Frisk stopped in front of the pillar and turned around. Chara crossed her arms.

 ** _'Do you think we should trust them?'_ ** Frisk shook her head and whispered so only Chara could hear her.

"I don't know. They did have a good point about video games." Chara looked at her with a confused look.

 _ **'Do you really believe that?'** _ Frisk shook her head.

"I don't know." She looked at the siblings.

"Hey, are you two coming or not?" Both turned to Frisk before looking back at each other.

"We will have to talk more when we are alone." The two walked to Frisk. Once they reached her Frisk went over to Toriel.

"Good job my children! I'm sorry to leave you alone like that but I wanted to see how you would do without me." She walked out from behind the pillar clapping her paws together.

"You see there is some business that I need to take care of first before we continue through the RUINS." Frisk nodded her head in understanding.

"I would like you three to stay here until I come back, is that understood?" This time it was Zach who nodded his head before Ann spoke.

"I will try my best to keep them out of trouble." Toriel smiled and walked away. Frisk sat down at the pillar and motioned for the siblings to sit.

"Ok, now that she is gone we have some time to talk." Ann sat in front of Frisk with Zach right next to her. He shifted and spoke.

"I'm sorry Frisk, You to Chara, if you are here." Chara sat there in shock. Confused Frisk looked at Zach. After a few moments of silence, she spoke.

"How do you know about Chara?" Ann shifted in her spot, while Zach rubbed his head nervously.

"Well, at the end of each Genocide route Chara would announce herself. And I have memorized every word she would say." Chara leaned over to Frisk.

 ** _'_ _I have no idea what he is talking about.'_ ** Frisk started to play with her shirt.

"What did she say? If you don't mind me asking." Ann looked at her with a slight worried look.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Chara nodded her head and Frisk spoke.

"Yes please." Zach shifted to get more comfortable and tried to remember how she started.

"Ok, here we go,"

"Greetings. I am Chara. Thank you. Your power awakened me from death. My "human soul"... My "determination"... They were not mine, but YOURS. At first, I was so confused. Our plan had failed, hadn't it?" Zach paused for a moment to try to remember what is next. While he was thinking Chara looked at Frisk.

 ** _'_ _I don't remember any of this.'_** Zach cleared his throat and continued.

"Why was I brought back to life? ... You. With your guidance. I realized the purpose of my reincarnation. Power. Together, we eradicated the enemy and became strong. HP. ATK. DEF. GOLD. EXP. LV. Every time a number increases, that feeling... That's me. Chara. Now. Now we have reached the absolute. There is nothing left for us here. Let us erase this pointless world, and move on to the next." Zach stopped for a second so he could explain the options he had.

"After she says that two options popped up. Erase and Do Not. If I clicked Erase she would say." He stopped to make sure she wanted him to continue. Seeing he has stopped Frisk nodded her head. He continued.

"Right. You are a great partner. We'll be together forever, won't we?"

"If I hit the Do Not she would reply."

"No...? Hmmm... How curious. You must have misunderstood. SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE ONE IN CONTROL?" Chara felt a cold shiver to crawl up her spine.

"After I completed Genocide Route the first time I closed the game and did some things with Ann. Within a few days, I decide to play Undertale again but when I opened the game the screen was black. I tried to get the game to work but nothing happened. After a few moments of black Chara spoke up."

"Interesting. You want to go back. You want to go back to the world you destroyed. It was you who pushed everything to its edge. It was you who led the world to its destruction. But you cannot accept it. You think you are above consequences."

"I had two more options Yes and No."

"If I hit Yes her reply was."

"Then what are you looking for?"

"If I hit No she would wait a few seconds before talking again."

"Perhaps. We can reach a compromise. You still have something I want. Give it to me. And I will bring this world back."

"Again, the same options came up. I clicked Yes."

"Then it is agreed. You will give me your SOUL."

"No."

"Then stay here for all eternity."

After that you could click. Yes again."

"... Then, it is done."

"After you give her your soul the game would start up normally." Ann noticed Frisk had her shirt held tight in her hands.

"Are you ok Frisk?" Frisk looked up at her and nodded.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask." Ann pointed at her hands. Frisk let go of her shirt and smoothed it out. Zach rubbed the back of his neck.

"There is more that she would say if you completed the game again in genocide route a second time, but I think I could tell you all of that later." Frisk gave him a smile.

"I think that would be best." Deciding to change the subject Ann spoke.

"So, Frisk do you know how we got here?" Frisk looked at Chara who seemed confused.

"I honestly don't know. Do you Chara." Chara shook her head, Zach perked up and almost in a yell.

"Wait so Chara is here?" Startled at his sudden outburst the three girls jumped. Ann not liking his random yelling scolded him.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to yell when it is not necessary?" Zach looked at her with irritation.

"As many times as you like, it doesn't mean I'll listen to you." Frisk looked at the two in confusion. Ann stood up to continue their daily fights that they have.

"Well you need to start listening to me. Because I am the one who feeds and cloths you." Zach stood up as well and pointed at her.

"I didn't ask you to do any of that I could manage on my own if you let me." Chara started to laugh at the siblings.

 ** _'_ _Oh man this is awesome I don't remember the last time I have seen a fight like this before.'_ ** Ann crossed her arms.

"Last time I let you do that you were eating crackers and ketchup sandwiches. And your clothes smelled like a skunk that has been dead for three weeks." Zach laughed and placed his hand on his sides.

"Yep and that was the best week of my life." Frisk stood up and cleared her throat ignoring Chara's laughter.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I don't think this is the right time to fight." Ann sighed in defeat.

"You're right I'm sorry." Frisk smiled at them.

"That's fine" Frisk looked at Zach.

"To answer your question, yes Chara is here." Chara stood up still giggling. And smiled at the two even though they could not see her. Frisk continued.

"And from what little information I have gathered you two have the wrong idea about her. She is actually a good person." Ann smiled back at her.

"That is good to hear I hope we can all get along well." Zach turned to Ann.

"So, if none of us knows how we came to be here what should we do?" Ann shrugged.

"I guess we could see if maybe breaking the barrier would send us back." Chara gave the two a leery look.

 ** _'They better not try to hurt anyone.'_ ** Frisk looked at Chara giving her a reassuring look.

"I doubt they would, but if they try anything I'm sure we could stop them." Zach looked down the hall.

"So, do you want to go explore more of the ruins?" Ann looked in the same direction and smiled.

"I don't see why not, I doubt Tori will come back any time soon." She looked at her wrist watch and saw that they have been talking for about an hour. Frisk walked down the hall and called back to the others.

"Come on I want you two to meet Blooky!" Zach ran to catch up to Frisk while Ann just took long strides. they walked in to a small room that has a pile of leaves a door and a Frogget. Frisk walked up to the leaves and cupped her hands in the air and closed her eyes. Zach walked up to her and waited for her to put her hand down.

"Are you saving?" Frisk nodded her head guessing he knew about the save points. When they turned around they saw Ann sitting on the ground playing rock paper scissors with the Frogget. Chara was watching the match with great interest.

"What are you doing? I thought you were too old for that game." Ann played rock while the Frogget played paper. She looked at Zach with a smile.

"I'm only too old to play it with you, besides Joe thinks he can beat me." Frisk giggled and asked.

"How did you get into a match with him so quick, we had our backs turned for no more than ten seconds." Ann shrugged and turned back to Joe to continue their battle of random wits. Deciding to leave them to their game Frisk walked into the candy room with Zach behind her. They walked up to the bowl. Frisk took a chocolate candy and looked at Zach.

"You can take one, also grab one for your sister." Zach grabbed a caramel candy for himself and a strawberry one for Ann. When they left the room, Ann was giving the Frogget a butterfly necklace. Zach walked up to her.

"Now what are you doing?" Ann stood up and waved the Frogget goodbye before turning to him.

"I lost." Confused Zach looked in the direction the Frogget went.

"What does that have to do with you giving him the necklace?" Ann started to walk to the next room.

"To have a proper game of rock paper scissors you need to bet something." They continued to walk through the RUINS. every time they ran in to a monster Frisk usually took care of them and every now and then Ann would stop to talk to some of the monsters they ran across. After the got the rock to move for them and stay on the button they entered another room. Zach walked up to a table that had a piece of cheese on it.

"I always wondered if there was a way to pull this off." He grabbed the cheese and pulled with all of his might. While he was trying to pull the cheese off of the table Ann sat down with her back up against the wall watching him try to do the impossible.

"Your arms will fall off before you pull that thing off." Frisk walked up to the save point and saved. After she saved she sat down next to Ann and watched Zach.

"Hey squirt." Frisk looked at her.

"Do you think we could rest before we continue?" Zach sat down next to Ann in defeat and yawned.

"That is a great idea, it was around nine at night when we were brought here. And we have been wandering around for quite some time now." Understanding what they are trying to say Frisk smiled at them.

"Of course, you two can take a nap this is a good spot to do it." Ann yawned and closed her eyes.

"Thank you Frisk, for everything you have done." The two humans quickly fell asleep.

 **Authors Note**

 **Hey guys I'm so sorry I did not mean to take so long to get this chapter up.**

 **I have been working more than usual but I will continue this story.**

 **Thank you for your support.**


	4. Chapter 4 Making a Promise

**Chapter 4**

 **Making a Promise**

After they fell asleep Frisk sighed. **"I was thinking, what would the monsters outside of the RUINS do when they find out there are three humans down here, would they try to kill all of us or just one?"** Chara sat down next to her.

 ** _"_** ** _I never thought about that. They probably would only try to kill one of you because there is no need for two extra souls."_** Frisk yawned.

 **"** **Sounds logical. I'll probably do all the fighting. I have no idea what would happen if one of them died."** Chara patted her on the shoulder.

 ** _"_** ** _You should probably get some rest. I have a feeling things will be a lot different now that they are here."_** Frisk nodded her head in agreement and fell asleep. A few minutes has passed when Ann woke up to both smaller ones passed out on her lap. She looked around the room.

 **"** **Hey, Chara? I have no idea if you are here but I have a few things I would like to explain to you."** She whispered so she wouldn't wake the kids up. Chara was next to Frisk listening to her. **"First off I would like to apologize for all of the hardships we may have caused and I understand if you cannot forgive us. If we knew what we were doing we would have never have done any of that. Zach is a good kid. After our parents left he kind of changed, you know."** A frown grew on her face while she was talking. **"He started to keep to himself and we began fighting. A lot. After a while he started to play video games more, mostly the violent ones. But he would never hurt anyone on purpose. Heck just a few days ago I saw him buy a teddy bear for a little girl that he never met before."** A soft laugh escaped her lips. **"When I asked him about it he told me it was because she was crying."** Ann shook her head to bring herself back to reality. **"I'm getting off track. What I am trying to say is Zach didn't mean to do any of those horrible things to the both of you. And if it comes down to it I will give my life to save him and to set things right if it must come to it. I promise."** She paused for a moment. **"Just thought you should know."** Chara sat there in silence trying to figure out if she was sincere about what she just said. After a few moments, she decided to do what she hasn't done in a long time. She stood up and walked over to stand in front of Ann and pulled her soul out, bathing the room in light blue.

 ** _"_** ** _Patience huh, makes sense, I guess."_** Startled Ann held back from jumping and gasped at the sight of her own soul. Chara touched her soul causing what little bit of her own to connect to hers through a small thread of red light. She closed her eyes in concentration.

 ** _"_** ** _Can you hear me?"_** Anns face contorted in confusion at the sudden voice in her head.

 **"** **I can, you must be Chara."** Chara sat down to steady herself feeling the strain on her soul by connecting the two together.

 ** _"_** ** _I am. I will need to make this quick before the connection breaks. I doubt Frisk would let you give up your own life to save her and your brother. In fact she is determined to make sure neither of you dies. We have no idea if either of you would come back when she loads her own file. But if the time ever comes and there is no way around it I will hold you to your promise and risk your own life to save them."_** The thread snapped causing Chara to fall backwards. When she looked back at Ann her soul returned to its rightful place in her chest. Ann was staring down at her brother, emotionless. **_"Crap, did I say something I shouldn't have?"_** Frisk sat up and rubbed her eyes.

 **"** **What time is it?"** Ann looked at her watch.

 **"** **It's three twenty eight in the morning."** Frisk stood up stretching before looking at the trio.

 **"** **Did something happen."** Ann looked up at her with a smile.

 **"** **Nope I was just lost in thought. Why do you ask?"** Sensing some tension in the air Frisk shook her head.

 **"** **I don't know you just seemed upset or something."**

 **"** **I'm fine."** Ann stood up dropping Zach on the ground before giving him a soft kick in the side. **"Wake up buttercup it is time to go."** In one quick movement Zach grabbed her ankle and pulled hard, causing her to fall back on to the ground.

 **"** **Don't kick me you jerk."** Ann tackled him pinning his face to the ground.

 **"** **What-chya gunna do about it brat?"** Zach reached behind him grabbing her hoodie and pulled her off to side. Freed from her hold he jumped up sticking his tongue out at her.

 **"** **That is what I'm gunna do."** Frisk cleared her throat grabbing their attention.

 **"** **Are you two ready?"** Ann stood dusting herself off.

 **"** **Whenever you are squirt."** Frisk walked out of the room with the rest following behind. When they reached Napstablook Frisk turned around.

 **"** **I think it would be best if you two stood near the door. His attacks can't reach that far."** Nodding her head Ann grabbed Zach by the sleeve and pulled him over to the door. **"Don't worry this shouldn't take too long."** Frisk walked up to Napstablook and gave him a gentle nudge with her foot and with a sweet tone. **"Excuse me sir, May we please get past you."** She backed up preparing for what will happen next. Napstablook floated up looking annoyed. Out of nowhere music started to play, Ann perked up.

 **"** **Hey I love this song."** Zach snickered.

 **"** **I know, you play it all the time on your guitar."** Chara glanced over at them curiously while Napstablook looked Frisk over.

 **"** **what do you want?"** Frisk gave him a patient smile. In response Napstablook let out a small laugh. Above her some words appeared. Ann looked up and read them out loud.

 **"** **REALLY NOT FEELING UP TO IT RIGHT NOW. SORRY."** The words disappeared making letting Frisk to cheer him up. She decided to tell him a joke this time.

 **"** **What is a ghosts favorite dessert?"** She waited a few seconds. **"Boo Berry pie!"** Napstablook gave her a ghost of a smile letting out another small laugh before he started to cry. The tears started to fall from the ceiling in random patterns making it hard for her to dodge them but she did it without getting hit once. Knowing that the battle will end soon she gave him a gentle smile. **"Hey Blooky, I was wondering if we could hang out some time."** Shocked Napstablook stared at her for a few moments before answering.

 **"** **really do you mean that."** He sat there thinking about what he should say next. **"sure, i guess but only if you want to. Um, there is something i would like to show you."** Tears started to float upwards creating a hat on top of his head. **"i call it dapper blook. Do you like it?"** He sat there waiting for her answer but before Frisk could say anything Zach piped in.

 **"** **IT LOOKS AWESOME NAPSTABLOOK!"** Napstablook looked behind Frisk realizing that there were other people in the room.

 **It's a good look for you, you should show it off more often."** Ann chimed in almost not being heard by him. Seeing how the newcomers are helping Frisk finally spoke up.

 **"** **I agree with them you look great."** A slight tint of blue glowed on Napstablooks cheeks not used to so many compliments in one day.

 ** _"_** ** _Aww, He's blushing I never seen him blush before."_** Chara cooed, knowing that only Frisk could hear her.

 **"** **oh gee…**. **i usually come to the RUINS because there's nobody around... but today i met some nice people... oh i'm rambling again i'll get out of your way."** Napstablook quickly floated out of the room hoping nether of them has noticed his blush. Once he was out of sight Frisk walked over to the siblings.

 **"** **Thank you for helping me cheer him up. Anyways let us continue, were almost there."** Frisk ran off ahead of them into the room with the spider bake sale. Zach and Ann caught up to her while Chara hung back. Frisk just bought some spider cider and three donuts.

"Thank you for your purchases. Please come back any time you want." One of the spider spoke before leaving. Frisk walked up to the siblings handing each of them a donut.

"Put these in your inventory for later. That way if you do get hurt you have something to heal you." The two siblings looked dumbfounded. "Do either of you know how to access your inventories?" Zach shook his head no while Ann gave her an apologetic look.

"Sorry squirt, we have no clue." Frisk sighed not knowing how to explain how she does it. She could hear Zach making strange sounds, his face was all scrunched up in concentration. Seeing what he is trying to do Ann decided to give it a shot, she closed her eyes imagining the inventory box. Chara finally walked in to the room and busted out laughing at Zach.

 ** _"_** ** _What is he doing, it looks like he is having cramps!"_** Frisk looked at him starting to laugh as well causing Zach to accidently pull Frisk in to a fight.

"Wha, how did you do that?" Zach opened his eyes, the whole room lost color and all he can see is Frisk with her soul floating in front of her. He looked down curios to see his own soul, which is glowing a gentle green. Ann opened her eyes to see what her brother has done this time and was shocked to see his soul.

"Kindness, I would have never guessed with the way we fight." She whispered to herself with a hint of a smile. Frisk hit the spare button.

"Move your hand over the mercy button and then the spare button." Zach nodded his head and did as she instructed. After sparing her words appeared in front of him which he read out loud.

"You won, you have earned zero exp and zero gold." The colors returned to the room. Frisk walked up to him.

"How did you do that?" Zach rubbed the back of his head.

"I don't know, all I did was concentrate on an inventory then you started to laugh, and then the whole room went colorless." Frisk cupped her chin with two of her fingers in thought.

"Interesting, I have never been able to pull someone into a fight, no matter how hard I tried." Ann decided to continue to put the donut into an inventory.

 _(Ok, concentrate on the donut. Tune everyone out and think of a dimensional box.)_ After a few moments of concentration Ann opened her eyes, seeing an inventory screen float in front of her. She reached the donut towards an empty slot causing the donut to disappear in her hand. She squealed in excitement catching the others attention.

"I did it!" Zach looked over at her annoyed.

"What did you do this time?" She stuck her tongue out at him and pointed at the air in front of her.

"I was able to put the donut in my inventory. Don't you see it?" Zach shook his head while Frisk beamed at her.

"That's great, and only you can see your inventory." Chara is sitting on the ground trying to figure out why she can see her inventory.

 ** _(Why can I see it? Maybe because I'm dead, I can see Frisks as well.)_** She stood and walked over to Frisk.

 ** _"_** ** _You know, these two will cause me to have a heart attack."_** Frisk looked over at her with a smile.

"I'm glad you are entertained by them." Char snorted looking back at the two. Ann was explaining to her brother how she was able to bring her inventory up. While everyone was busy Frisk sat down. _(I'm glad to see Chara happy, she has been down for the last two resets.)_ Zach threw his hands in the air in success.

"Hey, Frisk I did it!" She looked over at them. Ann was beaming with pride while Zach was looking at the air in front of him.

"Congratulations, now that we have that squared away we can go to Tori's" Frisk stood up and walked out of the room with the others following closely behind. After solving all of the puzzles and meeting new monsters they have finally reached the tree in front of Toriels house. Toriel walked around the tree.

"Oh my, that took longer than I thought it would. I probably should have given them the cell phone." Toriel looked at the entrance to see the three standing there waving at her. "My children, what are you doing here. Are any of you hurt. I shouldn't have left you alone for so long, that was very irresponsible of me." Frisk grabbed Toriels hand with a smile.

"We're fine mom there is no need to worry." A light blush dusted Toriels cheeks.

"My child, did you just call me mom?" Frisk nodded her head. "Well then, if it makes you happy you can call me mother." She looked up at the other two with a smile. "You may also call me mother if you would like." Zach stood there in shock. He has never had any one be so kind to him, not even his own mother.

"Thank you very much Tori. It would be an honor to have you as a mother." Ann spoke up happy to have someone offer that to at least her brother. He needs a motherly figure in his life, and she has been doing a very poor job of it herself.

"Very well my children, please come in side I have a surprise for you." Toriel walked in to the house. Frisk turned to her new friends possibly even new siblings.

"Are you two really going to call her mom." Chara was curious as well. Ann shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't see why not, it would be nice to have a mother for once, even if it is for a short while." Zach followed Toriel in to the house not wanting to have this conversation right now, Ann followed him leaving Frisk outside with Chara.

 ** _"_** ** _So, how do you think Sans will deal with our new friends, I think him and that bracelet has something to do with their arrival."_** Frisk shrugged her shoulders before following the others.

"I guess we will have to find out."


	5. Chapter 5 Broken Promises

**Chapter Six**

 **Broken Promises**

Frisk entered the house, the smell of cinnamon and butterscotch pie invaded her nose once again. Toriel was standing in front of them with her paws clapped together.

"My children, do you smell that?" All three of them nodded their heads in sync causing Toriel to smile. "Surprise! It is cinnamon butterscotch pie." Toriel paused for a moment and gave them a questioning look. "Oh please forgive me for not asking you this earlier it seems I was too excited to even consider it. My children do any of you have any allergies?" Frisk shook her head no while Zach spoke up.

"Actually I am allergic to any shell fish, while on the other hand Ann is only allergic to cats." Ann nodded her head in agreement.

"Excellent! So I will make sure not to cook any sea food and as far as I know there are no cats in the ruins." Toriel turned towards the hall to her left. "Come children I have another surprise for you." She walked down the hall with the four humans following behind her. She stopped in front of the first door with Zach standing on her left and Ann on his other side while Frisk and Chara is on her right. "This is your very own room, you three will have to share a room for now, the room next door is under construction to become another bedroom, but two of you would have to share one of the rooms." Toriel placed a paw on Zach's head and started to gently rub back and forth, messing up his hair. After a few seconds smoke filled the hallway. "Oh my, is something burning?" Toriel tuned towards the kitchen before turning to them. "Please make yourselves at home." Toriel ran down the hall to stop whatever was burning before it caused a fire. Frisk opened the door to the bedroom and walked in. Inside was mostly the same as before except for two makeshift beds made out of blankets and pillows in the middle of the floor. The two siblings walked in behind her, Zach looked in the toy box while Ann sat on the bed and watched Frisk.

"So Frisk, I was wondering do you truly have no idea how we were pulled into this world." Frisk stiffened a little and Zach stopped rummaging through the toy box to look up at his sister. Frisk turned around to face her.

"I don't know exactly how you two came to be here but I think it has something to do with this bracelet." Frisk pulled up her sleeve to reveal the bracelet. Ann lifted he legs on to the bed crossing them.

"May I have a closer look at it?" Frisk hesitantly sat on the bed mimicking Annabell. Ann shifted herself to face Frisk and gently lifted her arm up to her face. The bracelet was silver with small colored gems placed in random spots around it emitting a faint glow. Ann looked over the gems and noticed that there were only four different colors, red, green, and two different shades of blue. She let go of her wrist, Zach stood next to the bed with Chara. "May you please explain what happened right before we arrived?" Frisk looked down at the bracelet wondering if she should tell them. Seeing her hesitation Chara spoke up.

 ** _'_** ** _I think they have the right to know Frisk, It does seem to involve them in some way.'_** Chara shrugged her shoulders. ** _'Who knows, maybe they could help us save Azzy and break the barrier for good.'_** Frisk sighed before looking up at Ann.

"Ok." Ann moved closer to the wall and patted the spot on the bed telling Zach to sit next to her. He sat down on the bed Facing Frisk, Chara sat down next to her. "I'll start with the last battle I had with Sans. It was like all of the other times I have fought him. I was about to kill him but before I was able to get close to arms length to him he killed me with a sneak attack. After I continued the game he was not in his usual spot so I went looking for him in the judgment hall and the throne room, when I was going to leave my soul was anchored down and I couldn't move, Sans showed up after that and apologized for being late, he said it was because he had to get something after that he said that it will hurt a lot before he placed the bracelet on my wrist. Oce he placed it on my wrist pain shot through my whole body and I black out but before I went fully unconscious I did hear him say that he didn't want to do it but in his words, they have forced him to do it and that it should put an end to all of this." Ann nodded her head with a blank expression on her face and looked over at Zach.

"Ok Zach now it is your turn, what happened while you were playing the game." Zach looked at the dresser next to the bed and shifted in his spot. He looked bat at Frisk with sadness in his eyes.

"Well I was fighting Sans, and when it was my turn to attack, Before I could press the FIGHT his bones broke through the option box and hit the heart instantly killing me and then the whole game crashed." He looked over at his sister. "That is when you came into my room." Everyone sat there in silence letting the new information sink in. After sitting there for more than five minutes Ann broke the silence.

"Gosh danget Sans, why do you have to be some so mysterious!" Ann jumped off the bed and started to pace around the room talking to herself. "Why did you have to bring us here why couldn't you have just blow up Zach's computer or something." She threw her hand in the air. "Right now I really dislike you almost to the point of hate." Zach snorted before getting off of the bed he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Man, I have never seen you this frustrated since our parents left." Ann sighed and apologized of her outburst. Frisk got off of the bed and looked around the room.

"I guess we should figure out where each of us will sleep. We did have a few naps along the way but we need to be fully rested before we leave the ruins." Ann nodded her head in agreement and sat down on one of the makeshift beds.

"I will sleep on the floor, you two can figure out who gets the bed."

"I think Frisk should get the bed, out of the three of us she knows what to do in this world and how to calm all of the monsters down, so it only makes since that she gets the best spot." Frisk bushed at his words, Ann crawled under the top blankets and tried to get as comfortable as she could while Zach walked over to the lamp and turned it off before he crawled under his bed next to Ann. Frisk crawled in to the bed and turned to face the room, no one was able to go to sleep. Zach turned over to face his sister and whispered just in case everyone else was asleep.

"Hey, sis?" Ann opened her eyes.

"Yah?"

"Do you think you could sing a lullaby or hum something." Ann smiled in the dark and turned to lie on her back before she started to hum one of the songs she has learned from the game. After listening to Ann' humming for a little bit Frisk realized it was the song that the statue in Waterfall sang. Shortly after Ann started to hum they all fell asleep. When morning came Frisk was the first to wake up, Chara was sleeping in the bed next to her facing the wall.

"Hey Chara, it's time to wake up." Frisk gently shook her shoulders, Chara groaned and turned over to face her. She opened her eyes and sat up.

"Is it morning already?" She rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes. Frisk looked down at the ground and saw the two bundled up in blankets still sleeping. When she looked over at the small shelf the picture frame has been moved to make room for three plates of butterscotch cinnamon pie. She crawled out of the bed making sure not to step on Zach and walked over to the plates placing one in her inventory. While she was making the bed Ann woke up and started to fold all of the blankets without saying a word, Chara watched them work in silence. Once Frisk was done Ann placed the folded blankets and pillows on the foot of the bed and walked over to Zach. She crouched down at his head and started to poke his cheek.

"Oi boy, it's time to get up." She waited a few seconds. "Come on I'm not letting you sleep the day away, not this time."Zach grabbed the pillow that was supporting his head and in one swift motion he hit Ann with it and covered his head. Ann fell backwards from the force of the pillow and huffed. She sat back up and grabbed his blanket and started to fold it. Once she was done folding it she placed it next to her pile on the bed, She reached for his pillow but he knew exactly what she was going to do so Zach rolled on the floor taking the pillow with him. Ann gave up and looked at Frisk who was amused at their antics. "Well Frisk, I guess we can leave him behind, we can always come back for him before we go to the king." Zach slowly sat up and glared at the two.

"Don't you dare." Frisk noticed his glare and decided to glare back. The two ended up doing a staring contest that went on for two minutes Zach was the first to blink, Frisk squealed in delight. "Great job Frisk you are the first to ever beat me." Zach gave her a genuine smile. Frisk looked away feeling a small blush creep up her cheeks again.

"There is some pie for you two on the shelf over there." Frisk pointed at the pies and left the room. They placed their pies in to their inventory and followed after her. Before they entered the dining room Ann gently grabbed Frisks arm.

"Hey I was wondering if I could try to talk to Tori about leaving this place, I really don't want anyone to fight." Frisk nodded her head figuring that there is no harm in trying. "Thank you, can you two go outside for a moment I'll let you know if she decides to go in to the basement." Zach nodded his head and went outside with Frisk. After they left, Ann walked into the room, Toriel was sitting on her chair reading a book, the glasses on her snout made her seem wise. She looked up and smiled at Ann.

"Good morning my child, did you sleep well?"Ann nodded her head and smiled back as walked over to her.

"Mom, can I ask you a question?" Toriel placed her book on her lap her smile growing hearing her call her mom. "Well before I ask I would like you to hear me out before you decide to do anything." Toriel gave her a questioning look.

"Of course my child, ask me anything." Ann sighed.

"I was wondering if we could leave the ruins?" Toriel frowned and placed the book on the floor.

"Why do you want to leave?" Ann rubbed the back of her neck trying to decide if she should tell her the truth. Seeing her hesitation Toriel stood up and placed her paw on Ann's shoulder. "Did I do something to offend you?" Ann gave her a sad smile.

"No not at all, you have been wonderful to all of us. The reason for us wanting to leave is complicated and I don't know if we could tell you everything right now. But what I can tell you is that Zach and I need to go home, we don't belong here." Toriel removed her hand from Ann's shoulder turning to look at the fireplace. "Listen, I know that this is hard for you, so how about we make a deal." Toriel turned to face her. "If you let us leave the ruins we will be sure to come back to visit you, who knows maybe we will change our minds and decide to stay, we never know what would happen. Also I will make sure that nothing ever happens to the others. Zach is my brother and I would give up my own life for him and even though I haven't known Frisk for long I think of her as my own sister so I would do the same for her." Toriel sighed in defeat and sat back down on her chair.

"I'll have to think about it, please give me some time." Ann walked over to the chair and placed a small kiss on Toriel's forehead.

"Of course take all the time you need, we won't leave without your permission." Ann walked out of the house and saw Zach and Frisk sitting under the tree.

...

Frisk left the bedroom with Chara who has been quiet the entire time, half way to the dining room she heard the bedroom door close behind her, after a few seconds she felt a hand grab her arm and turned around to see Ann.

"Hey I was wondering if I could try to talk to Tori about leaving this place, I really don't want anyone to fight." Chara looked at Frisk and shrugged her shoulders.

 ** _'_** ** _I don't see any problem with it, everything else we have tried did us no good. And if mom decides to try to destroy the exit again we know how to stop her.'_**

"Thank you, can you two go outside for a moment I'll let you know if she decides to go in to the basement." Zach nodded his head and motioned Frisk to fallow him outside, once they were out of the house Zach turned to face Frisk.

"Is Chara here with us?" Frisk nodded her head. "Can I ask her to do a big favor for me." Chara nodded her head which Frisk relayed to him. "Great, um Chara could you please go inside and listen in on what Ann is saying?" Chara shrugged her shoulder and started to head in to the house.

 ** _'_** ** _Why not, I am kind of curios of what they are saying.'_** Frisk nodded her head.

"She said that she will do it." Zach smiled and sat down under the tree.

"Thank you." Frisk giggled and sat down next to him.

"She didn't hear you she went inside already." Zach shrugged his shoulders and looked up at the ceiling of the cave. They sat there in an awkward silence, neither of them knew what to talk about. Zach decided to say the first thing in his mind just to break the ice.

"What is Sans like?" Frisk looked at him.

"Why do you ask?" He turned to face her.

"Well in my world he is the most popular character in the game."

"Really, who is the second?"

"Well, Obviously that would be Papyrus, Then it is You and Chara, then in order, Mettaton, Undyne, Asriel, Toriel, Asgore, Alphys then last but not least W.D Gaster." Frisk gave him a funny face.

"Who is W.D Gaster?" Zach stiffened.

"That's right you have no idea who he is. Well do you remember those weird monsters that show up in random places around the core telling you the story about the former Royal scientist." Frisk nodded her head. "Well Gaster was the former Royal Scientist. That is all I will tell you, if you want to know more you would probably want to ask Sans." Zach didn't want to tell her anymore because he has no idea what Gaster is really like, all of the thing he has seen was just fan made no one knows who Gaster is or what truly happened to him. Frisk noticed that he was uncomfortable so she decided to change the subject.

"So what is your world like?"

"Probably like the surface of this one. Ann and I live in a small town in the mountains, it is actually very peaceful." Ann walked out of the house with Chara following behind her.

"Hey squirts, what are you two up to?" Zach stood up.

"Just chatting, so how did it go?" Ann bit her bottom lip.

"It wasn't bad she needs some time to think, but hopefully she will let us leave." Chara walked over to Frisk.

 ** _'_** ** _I believe she will let us go without much trouble this time, Ann made some good points that would have convinced me.'_** Frisk stood up and walked over to the door.

"Are either of you hungry, I haven't eaten sense I found you two." On cue her stomach started to growl followed by Zach's own stomach.

"I'm hungry as well, can we go inside now." Ann nodded her head and walked into the house when they entered the dining room Toriel was gone. Chara told Frisk that she is going to go check the exit to make sure that she wasn't going to try to destroy it. After a few moments she returned Ann was in the kitchen cooking them something small to eat while Zach and Frisk were talking amongst themselves, she informed them that Toriel was just in her room writing in her diary. After they ate Frisk and Zach washed the dishes while Ann put them away, when the last dish was put in the cupboard Toriel walked in to the kitchen.

"Hello my children, May we talk in the dining room?" Ann nodded and they all followed her into the next room. Toriel sat in her chair while the rest sat on the floor. "I have considered your request and made a decision." Toriel took a deep breath before she spoke again. "I will agree to letting you leave if you promise to visit me as often as you can to let me know you are all right, and if you cannot visit then give me a call every day on this." Toriel pulled out an old cell phone and handed it to Ann who placed it in her pocket.

"We promise to visit as much as possible and to call you every day." She looked at Frisk and Zach. "Right?" They both replied in sync.

"Right." A sad smile crept up on Toriel's maw.

"Alright, we will start preparing for your departure tomorrow. But for now I was hoping I could show you my favorite bug hunting spot." Toriel has caught Frisk's interest she has never seen her favorite spot before. Chara placed a hand on Frisk's shoulder.

 ** _'_** ** _You know, If these two was able to get mom to let us leave without a fight then things will be different throughout the underground, and it would be nice not to repeat everything the same way.'_** The rest of the day was spent with Toriel, She has shown them her favorite Bug hunting spot which was hiding in a secret passage in a wall outside of her house, after they have caught plenty of bugs they went back to the house and Toriel read them the history of the monsters until supper time. Frisk and Zach set the table while Ann helped Toriel cook, they were exchanging a few jokes and some puns, everyone was having a good time. After the three humans went to bed Toriel walked down the stairs to the basement quietly talking to herself.

"I don't want them to leave, they are such good children. I would hate to see any of them to get hurt." She stopped in front of the door frowning. She stood there thinking to herself, after a few seconds has passed a two soft knocks on the door echoed throughout the empty halls followed by someone saying knock, knock. She sat down leaning against the door before answering them.

"Who's there?"

"Cows go."

"Cows go who?"

"No silly, cows go moo." Toriel giggled. She decided to tell him one that Ann has told her earlier.

"Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"Theodore!"

"Theodore who?"

"Theodore wasn't open so I knocked." His laughter echoed throughout the hall. They sat there telling each other knock, knock jokes, Toriel was throwing in some new ones that she heard from earlier. After a while the stopped telling jokes and started to talk about what was happening in the underground, which then turned into talking about his brother.

"Is he getting better at cooking?"

"Sorta, he hasn't caused a fire in the kitchen in a while. But I do keep a fire extinguisher nearby just in case."

"That is good to hear." Silence filled the room.

"Hey, old lady, is something bothering you?"

"What makes you think that my friend?" On the other side of the door a short skeleton was sitting in the snow with a half smoked cigarette in his bony hand. His eyes were closed knowing what she is about to tell him. At least he thought he knew.

"I can tell that something is wrong, you haven't been yourself lately." Toriel sighed, knowing that she can't hide anything from him, she did in fact come down here to ask him a favor.

"You're right there is something nagging me. Before I tell you though, I need you to make a promise to me first." Sans sighed.

"I don't make promises, especially when I don't know what I am promising."

"Fair enough, sometime tomorrow three humans will come through this door, I would like you to promise to watch over them, make sure that none of them get hurt." Sans sat there in shock. Not only did she give him an exact date but there are three humans this time. He was only expecting Frisk and maybe one other but not three. He will promise but he won't keep it for long. One of them maybe even both has caused the underground pain over and over again, and he was going to make sure that they won't have a chance to do it again.

"All right old lady, I promise." Toriel let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Thank you my friend, it is time for me to go, I have a big day ahead of me. Good night."

"Good night." Toriel left the door, leaving the skeleton by himself. He pulled another cigarette out of his pocket and lit it with his blue flame emitting from his pointer and middle fingers.

"I'm sorry Toriel, but they must be punished for what they have done." He took a couple drags before standing up, he walked back to Snowdin needing to think about how he is going to go about dealing with the one who has killed his brother multiple times without giving him a second chance. The next morning Zach woke up first, he looked around the room trying to find someone. When he couldn't find them he decided to do something that would make him look crazy to anyone who was watching. He stood up and walked over to the door and placed his hand on the knob.

"Hey Chara, If you are awake I would like you to follow me outside." He waited for a few seconds and opened the door, he walked through the hall and out the door he stopped at the tree and waited. When he thought he has waited long enough he quietly spoke. "If you are here I would like to apologize to you personally, I'm sorry Chara I now know that it was wrong of me to play the game multiple times in genocide. If we ever get home I will be sure to make certain that the game has ended at pacifist and never play it again, I won't delete the game though I will put it into a folder that would be very hard for anyone including me to find. Also if anything goes bad I will take the fall, like for example I believe that Sans has something behind all of this and will probably try something that we wouldn't like. I will make sure that he understands that I am the one behind everything."

...

Chara was sitting on the foot of the bed. She heard someone sit up, she looked over at the pile of blankets. Zach stood up and she watched him walk over to the door and stop.

"Hey Chara, If you are awake I would like you to follow me outside." He stood there for a few more seconds before he left the room. Chara sat there deciding if she wants to fallow or not. She figured that there is no harm in it so she went outside. Zach was standing next to the tree, he looked a little nerves. She walked up to him and he started to speak. Once he was done she decided to do the same thing she did to Ann before when she did a one on one talk with her. She pulled Zach's soul out ,she connected their two souls together and sat down.

 ** _'_** ** _Can you hear me?'_** Zach was shocked, he didn't think she could do that. After realizing what she asked he nodded his head. **_'Good, I have already forgiven you and your sister. I know that you wouldn't have done any of those things if you knew. Now with Sans I have no idea what he will do when we meet him, but my suggestion is that neither of you tell him that you have something to do with the resets or any of the genocide or even the pacifist runs until you gain his trust, but you do what you think is best.'_** The connection broke but it wasn't as shocking as when it broke with Annabell. Zach stared in Chara's direction. He gave her a grateful smile.

"Thank you Chara I will think it over. Now let us go back inside before the others wake up." They walked back into the house just as Ann walked out of the hallway.

"There you are, what were you doing?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"I just went for a walk that's all." Ann accepted his excuse even though it was a lie, but she didn't know that. He has gone on walks before without telling her.

"Well now that you got that out of the way you can help me make breakfast for everyone, Frisk and mom are still sleeping and I would like to surprise them." Zach was caught off guard when Annabell called Toriel mom. She walked into the kitchen and he fallowed.

"Are you actually going to call Toriel mom?" She pulled a frying pan off of the wall and placed it on the stove.

"I don't see why not, I'm actually glad to have a mother back in our lives." She turned to face him. "If you are worried about me trying to replace our own mother then there is no need. I will never do that, I love her too much to even consider it. But I think she would be happy for us to have someone to care for us, because I am doing a very poor job at that." She turned around and walked over to the fridge and pulled out some eggs and a container of snails.

"Eww, are you actually going to make something with snails for breakfast?" Ann gave him a mischievous grin and placed the items on the counter.

"Only for Toriel" She pulled a spatula out of a drawer. "And you. Now where is the pancake mix?" He snorted and walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a small bag and placed it next to the other items.

"I'm not eating snails. Just give may part to mom." Toriel and Frisk came into the dining room just as the siblings finished cooking and had everything set on the table. Shocked to see breakfast ready Toriel sat down at the table.

"My, what is this for?" Ann sat down next to her with Zach on her left and Frisk on his other side.

"I thought that you would like to have breakfast ready for you when you wake up." Toriel took a bite of her food and hummed in approval. After breakfast they spent the day packing what they needed for their adventure, Toriel over packed the three backpacks to where they were too heavy for even Zach to carry, so they had to go threw them and thin down the unnecessary items. It took them about three and half hours to get the backpacks to satisfactory. Once everything was packed Toriel made lunch and decided to have a small picnic under the tree. They ate peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with some golden flower tea. While they were eating they talked about when they should visit Toriel and when to call her. They have decided to return to the ruins each night while they make their way to Waterfall, and after they reach Waterfall they will call her every day at noon. After lunch Toriel led them to the exit of the ruins.

"This is it, please be safe." Toriel handed Frisk a key to the door and placed a small kiss on her forehead, she walked over to Zach and gave him a peck on the top of his head he gave her a disgusted look causing everyone to giggle at him. Ann walked over to Toriel and gave her a hug before placing a piece of paper in her paw. Toriel looked down at the paper. "What is this?" Ann smiled and pulled out her own cell phone, Zach did the same.

"That is our phone numbers, I gave Frisk the one you handed to me and we made sure that our own phones work down here. So now you can contact any of us whenever you like." Tears started to roll down Toriel's fur covered cheeks.

Thank you, it would be best that you get going. Otherwise I may change my mind." The all exchanged hugs with Toriel one more time before leaving. When they passed the door way Toriel leaned up against the frame and watched them walk down the long hallway. Once they disappeared from her sight she closed the door and went back to her room. Frisk lead the group knowing that Flowey would be up ahead. They reached the spot where he always sat waiting for Frisk to tell her that that the world is kill or be killed again. When Flowey spotted her he perked up.

"There you are Frisk. I was about to give up on you." He started to sway back and forth on his stem. "Any ways let's get down to busin..." He paused and stretched his stem so he could see behind her. "Where did they come from?" Frisk looked over her shoulder.

"They came from another world, we are on our way to see if Sans knows anything about how they came to be here." The siblings walked up to stand next to Frisk, Zach was the first to speak.

"Hello Flowey, I'm Zach and this is my sister Annabell." Flowey dismissively waved his leaf at them.

"I don't care who you are." He was actually very curious about them but he didn't want them to know that. "If either of you are like Frisk when she first came to the underground then you would die in your first battle." Ann crouched down in front of him.

"We won't have to worry about that, because first off Frisk will do most of the fighting, and secondly we know how to take care of ourselves down here. I am positive that we can fight anyone on our own without any problems, with a few exceptions." Flowey glared at her with disinterest.

"Oh, and what are the few exceptions?" Ann gave him a mischievous grin.

"Well mostly the boss monsters, would you like me to name them off." He nodded his head making his golden petals gently wave.

"Ok, I'll name them in the order they are encountered." She looked down at her hand and started to count her fingers as she named them off. "First is Toriel then Papyrus, Undyne, Mettaton, Asgore." She stopped counting her fingers and looked at him, her face turned menacing, sending chills down his stem. "Next would be Omega Flowey, The God of Hyper Death and the most feared monster and yet most loved one in my world, Sans." Flowey's petals turned a couple shades paler.

"How do you know about Omega Flowey and The God of Hyper Death?" She leaned in closer almost touching his face, causing him to recoil.

"Who do you think was controlling Frisk during all of the resets, it certainly wasn't her or even Chara." Ann stood up and found her spot next to Zach. Zach gave her a disapproving look.

"Did you seriously have to tell him all of that, I mean look at him he looks terrified." Ann looked over at her brother.

"Of course I did, he has the right to know who he is messing with. He needs to know that we have memorized all of his attacks and know exactly how to beat him." Flowey recovered from his shock and cleared his throat.

"I understand what you are telling me, so without further a due I will take my leave." He disappeared underground. Frisk turned to Ann.

"That was actually kind of mean." Ann sighed and gave her an apologetic look.

"I know but with three humans down here he may try to take one of our souls before we even reach the barrier. I like to call it a false warning" Something clicked in Zach's head and he stood in front of his sister.

"Wait, does that mean that all of the rumors in school that you were part of a gang true?" Ann laughed so hard she started to cry.

"I have no idea where they got that idea, all I did was make sure that no one was bullied when I was around. I did have a few friend help me but we weren't a gang." Chara chimed in thinking only Frisk could hear her.

 ** _'_** ** _I'd call that a gang. A strange one, but still a gang."_** Everyone went silent. Zach looked around the room then down at his chest.

"Wait how can I hear you without you pulling my soul out." Ann glanced at him.

"Wait you heard her too?" Frisk was as confused as Chara.

 ** _'_** ** _You both can hear me. It took Frisk a long time to even notice I existed.'_** Frisk looked over at her.

"Chara, did you connect you soul with theirs?" Ashamed Chara nodded her head. Frisk face turned slightly red with anger and lowered her voice.

"When?" Chara noticed a very interesting hole in her shoe.

 ** _'_** ** _I spoke with Ann when you guys took a nap before Napstablook, and as for Zach it was earlier today before outside of moms house before you woke up.'_** Not able to hold back her anger any more Frisk yelled at her.

"You idiot, you know doing that is very dangerous for you. If you wanted to talk to them you could have just woke me up." Zach stepped in to defend her.

"You don't need to yell at her, if anything you should yell at us we were the ones wanting to talk to her alone." Frustrated Frisk stomped down the hall and went outside, the others chased after her. Once they caught up with her they all walked in silence, after walking for a little while Zach spotted the sturdy stick and walked faster. "I wonder if I could pick this up." He reached his destination with Ann behind him while Frisk stayed back and walked at a slower pace. He bent down to try to pick it up and felt something fly past the top of his head followed by Ann's painful screams. He turned around to see that his sister had fallen face first to the ground. He ran over to her, the back of her purple hoodie was stained red with her blood he gently turned her over only to see a bone sticking out of her chest.

"Ann!"

 **Authors Note**

 **Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up.**

 **I lost my job recently and that will effect on my story's.**

 **I'm so sorry.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

 **Blood Soaked Bones**

"Ann!" Frisk ran up to them only to see a bone disappear from the humans chest. Realizing who attacked them Frisk searched franticly in the woods. "Sans! Come out here right now." The snow crunched behind her , whipping around she saw him stop a few feet away, two gaster blasters were floating behind him. She realized that it was worse than she thought. With a firm tone she demanded answers from him. "Sans what do you think you are doing?" He shifted his weight from one foot to the other before putting out a cigarette.

"sorry kid but they need to pay for what they have put us through. they're the ones that forced you to do all of those resets. at first I thought chara was the one behind it all, but while i was trying to figure out how to permanently remove them from this world my i found out that there was someone behind it all, someone … not from … this universe. after multiple resets i finally found a way to end it." Frisk looked back and saw that Zach scrambling to save his sister. She turned back to Sans with a new sense of determination.

"This is not the way to fix any of this. They had no idea of what they were doing. Both of them thought that this was all just a video game. You know those things I play with Alphys in her lab." She gave him a sarcastic tone at the last part causing him to snort.

"that is just what they want you to think so that they can go home and cause us more pain and suffering. so that they could make you do whatever they want, they don't care about us, i need you to understand that all they care about is their sick enjoyment." Sans lifted his arm signaling to his blasters to prepare for the attack. he lowered his voce to a growl tired of everything. "now move, frisk. i cannot allow them to go any further. besides with their souls we could break the barrier."

"NO, I won't let you." Frisk screamed at him, he closed his eyes before lifting his other hand to wrap his magic around her soul and pulling her behind him before signaling to his blasters to fire at the siblings. The last thing Frisk say was Zach and Chara huddled around Ann before being engulfed in the blinding blue light mixed with a slight tint of green.

"NO!"

….

Charas and Zachs POV

….

Zach turned his sister over to lie on her back so he could try to pull the bone out, before he could grasp the bone it shattered causing Ann to grunt in pain.

"Annabell, Can you hear me?" She nodded her head and gave him a weak smile.

"Of course I can numb skull, I was hit in the chest, not my ears." Zach Shook his head and examined her wound.

"This is no time for jokes and insults, you are gravely hurt and we need to get you taken care of."There was a nice sized hole from the initial attack with a few small cuts around it from the bone shattering. He tried to open his inventory to pull out his spider donut but was too panicked to concentrate. He could hear Frisk yelling at Sans who only calmly but roughly replied in return. He focused on trying to help his sister knowing that Frisk could handle him on her own. He pulled out a handkerchief that he had in his pocket and placed it over the wound to try to stop the bleeding to no avail, it was too sever for the thin cloth to do what he wanted. He started to feel a pull on his chest and ignored it, while fumbling through his pockets he heard Charas voice.

 _"_ _ACH….ZACH!"_ He quickly looked around forgetting that he couldn't see her _. "Zach listen to me you need to calm down."_ He looked back at Ann, her face was getting pale from loss of blood.

"Calm down! My sister is on the brink of death and I can't do anything about it!"

 _"_ _Yes there is, Do you remember what the color your soul is?"_ Zachs face flushed with anger.

"What does that have to do with anything?" With an annoyed sarcastic tone she replied.

 _"_ _I thought you knew everything about our world. –sigh- Each color of souls have a special ability like for example Frisks is red which allows her to go back in time to a certain point."_ Zach thought he knew what she was trying to tell him.

"Right, so you're saying that the color of my soul could help my sister?" Ann placed a hand on his arm to catch attention. Once he was looking at her she spoke with a raspy voice.

"Remember those theory's you had with the six souls? You said that you thought that the green soul could heal others and possibly themselves." Zach felt a glimmer of hope rise in him.

"Is that true Chara, could I heal my sister."

 _"_ _Ya, it is possible but you need to remain calm and listen to my instructions as I give them to you."_ He took a deep breath.

"Understood."

 _"_ _Ok first thing you need to do is place your hands above the wound, once you do that concentrate on your soul."_ He followed her instructions, with his hands hovering over her, closing his eyes picturing his soul in his mind. Chara noticed his hands start to glow. "Ok, now picture the wound closing." Chara heard Frisk scream and turned around to find a blue beam heading straight for them. Just when it was about to hit them a green sphere formed around them preventing the blast from hitting them. She turned back to Zach, he's creating the barrier with his soul. Anns wound was almost closed up with the color returning to her face. Anns eyes fluttered open just as Zachs hands dropped to his side. She sat up and hugged him.

"That was amazing Zachary I never knew you could do that. I owe a life debt to the both of you." She looked up, the dirt and snow was clouding the surrounding area. "We need to hide before our opportunity disappears." She looked over Zach shoulder. "Chara I would like you to come with us until we find a safe place to hide." Ann stood up having Zach lean on her, and briskly walked in to the woods hoping that Sans wouldn't notice them. She knew that he would figure out that they were still alive and try to come after them, that's why they need to get as far away from him as they could.

….

Frisk, Sans, and Papyrus

….

Frisk watched in horror as the cloud of dust and snow started to settled, she faced Sans with tears streaming down her face.

"How could you do that, they were really n-nice people and you just- just murdered them!" She started to sob before she could finish her sentence. Sans looked over at her, she's floating three feet off of the ground hiding her tears behind her hands.

"come on kid Papyrus should show up soon." He gently placed her on the ground and walked over to the last place he saw the two, once the dust settled there's a trench in the ground surrounding the spot where they were.

"we should get to my post before Papyrus arrives. if he sees this mess he may start asking questions and I don't really want to deal with that right now." On cue Papyrus was calling for him. Sans lifted Frisk up again and walked back to the sentry station and placing her behind the lamp. She was still crying and he didn't want papyrus to hear her so he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"kid, they didn't die in the blast. so i suggest you stop crying , otherwise paps will find you." He didn't mean to sound so rude but she needs to calm down He'll apologize for it later. She quieted down to small sobs hugging her legs with her head in her lap trying to muffle the noise. Sans walked over to stand in his normal spot and waited for his brother to approach.

"Sup, bro?" A loud voice came from the other side of the lamp.

 **"YOU KNOW WHAT 'SUP' BROTHER!"**

 **"IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T. RECALBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES! YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION!"** Papyrus gave Sans a suspicious look. **"WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!"**

"Staring at this lamp. It's really cool. Do you wanna look?" Papyrus glanced at the lamp and turned his back to it. He started to stomp on the ground.

 **"NO! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE!? I WANT TO BE READY! I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN!"** Papyrus turned back to Sans and placed a hand on his chest while his scarf waved in the wind. Frisk stopped listening to them. _(If Sans was telling the truth, then they are still alive and Chara must be with them. That is good She knows the best places to hide, somewhere he wouldn't be able find them. I'll have to convince Sans that they are not that bad, in fact they are rather entertaining with all of their bickering between each other.)_ She started to think of all of the worst outcomes and began to cry again. _(What if I can't convince him not to kill them? What if I can't save them? What if-if….)_ She started to cry harder.

 **"Really, I'M GLAD TO HEAR THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS FINALLY GOT… WAIT DO YOU HEAR THAT SANS?"** Sans started to panic, he can't let his brother find her.

"hear what bro?" Papyrus was starting to get worried.

 **"** **I HEAR SOMEONE CRYING, IT IS COMING FROM THAT LAMP. I THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL GO INVESTIGATE!"** Sans let out a nervous laugh.

"heh, oh that i placed a recording o-on the lamp so th-there is no need to go over to there." Sans started to stutter and Papyrus gave him a curious look.

 **"** **WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TODAY SANS, FIRST YOU WANT ME TO LOOK AT THE LAMP AND NOW YOU WANT ME TO STAY AWAY FROM IT."** He narrowed his eyes at him. **"** **WHAT ARE YOU HIDING SANS, DOESN'T MATTER FOR I THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL FIND THE SOURCE OF DISTRESS AND YOU … WON'T … STOP ME."** Sans sighed in defeat he know that when his brother has gotten something in his head he can't stop him no matter how hard he tries. Papyrus walked over to the lamp and leaned over the top. Frisk was curled on the ground hugging her legs trying to stay quiet; she didn't notice Papyrus until he picked her up causing her to let out a sound of distress. Papyrus considered her for a moment. After a few seconds he spoke to her in a gentle tone.

 **"** **DON'T WORRY LITTLE ONE, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL AID YOU IN ANY WAY I CAN."** He looked up at his brother. **"** **SANS! DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS TINY HUMAN WHO MIGHT I ADD IS IN AN EMOTIONAL STATE?!"** Sans rubbed the back of his head.

"sorta, I just wanted you to see them while they were in a better mood." Frisk clutched tightly to his scarf and buried her head in his chest plate. Papyrus huffed and started to walk back to Snowdin.

 **"** **IT DOESN'T MATTER NOW, I SHALL TAKE THEM BACK TO OUR PLACE AND MAKE SURE THAT THEY GET BETTER. OTHERWISE I WOULD NOT BE THE GREAT AND CARING PAPYRUS. NYEH HEH HEH."** Sans watched Papyrus walk away once he is out of sight he was going to go search for the other two humans and make sure that they don't escape again. Papyrus realized that Sans wasn't following and turned around. **"** **SANS! YOU LAZY BONES! YOU ARE GOING TO HELP ME WITH THIS HUMAN. AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT USING YOUR SHORTCUTS THIS TIME!"** When Sans didn't budge Papyrus walked over to him shifting Frisk so that he is cradling her in his right arm and wrapped his arm around Sans mid section carrying him like a sack of lazy potatoes. Back at the skeletons house, Papyrus dropped Sans on the floor before gently placing Frisk on the couch. **"** **DO NOT WORRY HUMAN, FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHAL MAKE YOU A SPECIAL PLATE OF MY WORLD FAMOUS SPAGHETTI. THAT SHOULD CHEER YOU UP IN NO TIME!"** He turns to Sans **.** He was standing in front of the door trying to sneak out. **"** **SANS, YOU SHALL KEEP THE HUMAN COMPANY WHILE I MAKE US SOMETHING TO EAT. AND DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE THIS HOUSE UNTILL THE HUMAN IS FEELING BETTER."** Sans watched Papyrus go into the kitchen to start making them dinner before turning to the kid, she is curled up in a ball with her back turned to him, he rubbed his forehead with his right hand and sat down on the couch next to her.

"alright kid, who. are. they." Frisk didn't move, but did answer him.

"Their names are Annabell and Zach, I don't know much about them. But I do know that Ann has the soul of patience, and Zach has the soul of kindness." A wet laugh slipped through her lips. "They seem to fight amongst each other a lot. Mostly over nothing, it's fun to watch." She turned to face him, her eyes were puffy from crying. "Listen Sans, they didn't know what they were doing. Could you please do me a favor?" Sans shrugged. "Please give them a chance, once you get to know them they are fun to hang with. Honestly I didn't like them at first, but as we traveled through the ruins together I got to know them better." She started to smile. "I may even start to think of them as my own family." Sans turned to her. "It's actually kind of nice, to have other humans around." He didn't know what to do anymore. "Sans?" His eye sockets went dark without him noticing.

….

Chara and the Siblings

….

 ** _"_** ** _This way, I know a place where we can hide."_** Chara directed the humans by telling them which way to go because the snow started to fall causing their vision to be constricted. They came up to a small abandoned shack in the middle of the woods. They opened the door and entered, inside was pitch black and the air was stale. Zach looked to his left and spotted a small candle on a table next to the door.

"Hey sis, can I borrow your lighter for a sec?" Ann reached into her pocket and pulled out the object before handed it to him. He rolled the sticker against the flint of the Zippo and a flame burst forth lighting the candle, which brightened the room a small bit. They looked around, In the middle of the room was a small round table with three chairs gathering around it, there's fire place on the left wall, and in the far right corner was a bunk bed covered with big comforters and a few pillows each. Ann walked over to one of the chairs as Zach closed the door; she sat down hearing the chair moan under her weight. -Creeeaak- The legs gave way under her making a loud thump as she hit the floor. The others started to laugh at her misfortune she gave them a look of displeasure causing them to laugh harder.

 _(Well if you can't stop them then you must join them.)_ She started to laugh as well. She stood up using the table to help support herself. She looked over at her brother as her laughter died down. "So Zach how do feel?" He sat down at the table the chair he was using stayed intact

"I feel much better." He gave her a stern look. "How are YOU feeling, you did take a fatal hit earlier." Ann rubbed the spot where Sans had pierced her with a bone.

"It still stings, other than that I feel great." Standing near the door Chara spoke up.

 ** _"_** ** _I need to go check on Frisk. Will you too be alright by yourselves?"_** Zach gave her a thumb up.

"Of course." Chara gave them a nod and walked through the door, half way to Snowdin she paused.

 ** _(Wait … how did he know where I was? He could have just followed my voice.)_** She decided to float to Snowdin because it was much faster than walking. **_(Doesn't matter I need to find Frisk.)_** Back at the shack both of them were staring at the door. Ann spoke first.

"Did you s-see …" Zach nodded.

"Yah, I saw her." Ann sighed and pulled out her pack of cigarettes and her Zippo, She placed a cigarette between her lips and lit it. As she took a puff Zach gave her a disapproving look. "you know, that isn't good for you." Ann let out a cloud of smoke.

"That's what you keep telling me." She leaned back against the wall. "Thank you, squirt, for everything." She started to burst out laughing, Zach noticed that it wasn't her cheerful laugh. "You know I was the one supposed to keep you safe, not the other way around." She took another drag as tears started to well up.

"You did keep me safe. You made sure that those who used to bully me when Mom and Dad died never bothered me again. And remember that time I saw that the game store was selling Undertale for half off and I ran across the street not looking both ways. You ran after me and tackled me to the ground just before a car hit me." He paused for a moment. "There are so many other times you have protected and comforted me, When Mom and Dad died you tried everything in your power to make sure that I stayed with you. It was my turn to keep you safe." Ann got off of the bed and gave him a hug.

"Well, let's make a deal, I protect you and you will protect me." He smiled.

"Deal." They continued to talk about the past trying to keep each other in a good mood.

….

Frisk, Sans, and Papyrus

….

 _"_ _SANNS! YOU ARE SCARING THE HUMAN!"_ Papyrus walked in to the living room with two plates of spaghetti in his hands. _"_ _I HOPE YOU ARE HUNGRY HUMAN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS MADE YOU SOME OF MY WORLD FAMOUS SPAGHETTI!"_ Frisk pulled her arms out of the blanket and gratefully took a plate from him. Sans moved to the other side of the couch letting papyrus sit in between them, they sat there watching the TV in a comfortable silence. Chara fazed through the door and looked over at the trio. They were all asleep, Frisk and Sans were leaning on Papyrus. Chara floated over to Frisk and whispered to her.

 ** _"_** ** _Frisk, hey Frisk, I'm back."_** Frisk shifted in her cocoon and yawned.

"Ch-Chara?" She rubbed her eyes sleepily before looking at her old friend, she was about to speak but Chara placed a finger over her mouth telling he to be quiet. She whispered. "Are they alive, did you take them somewhere safe?" Chara crossed her legs while floating in the air.

"They are fine, Zach was able to use his soul power to heal his sister and in the process protect us from Sans blast. I took them to an old shack that Asriel and I built with dad, it is hard to find if you don't know where it is, they will be safe there." Frisk let out a sigh of relief.

"That's good. I may tell Papyrus that they are here and see if he would be alright if they come over." Sans shifted in his spot but continued snoring, Chara watched him for a moment. "But first I need to convince Sans that they are just like us, they would never hurt anyone on purpose, well they may try to hurt each other but that's what siblings do, I think." Chara knew that Sans wasn't really sleeping, luck fully she knew that he couldn't hear her.

 ** _"_** ** _Hey Frisk."_** She pointed her thumb at the skeleton. " **** ** _He's awake just keep pretending that he's asleep. And who knows, maybe we could convince him without taking to him directly."_** Frisk understood what she wanted to do.

 **Authors Note**

 **Hey everyone I am so sorry it took me so long to get the next chapter up.I will be honest with you I will not be posting as often as I would like I will keep writing I wont give up. And I'm sorry for any mistakes that may linger in this chapter, well the whole thing actually.**

 **Also I would like to thank every one for their support through out the story soo...**

 **THANK YOU!**


	7. Chapter 7 Feeling of Betrayal

**Authors Note**

 **Hello, I would like to apologize for this chapter coming out so late. I'll be honest with you I actually lost the motivation to write and put it off for a long time. But I have not abandoned this story or my other one, I will continue writing them but as side projects, hopefully I will keep up on them.**

 **Again I am sorry for the long wait.**

 **Also Papyrus and maybe a bit OOC I'm not sure. But he will speak in lower case letters when he is trying to comfort and help someone who is in a serious situation.**

 **One last thing If any of you have some ideas on which way this story should go please don't hesitate to PM me or leave them in the comments I would love to hear your input.**

Chapter 7 Feeling of Betrayal

 ** _(Recap)_**

 ** _"SANNS! YOU ARE SCARING THE HUMAN!"_** _ **Papyrus walked in to the living room with two plates of spaghetti in his hands. "I HOPE YOU ARE HUNGRY HUMAN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS MADE YOU SOME OF MY WORLD FAMOUS SPAGHETTI!" Frisk pulled her arms out of the blanket and gratefully took a plate from him. Sans moved to the other side of the couch letting papyrus sit in between them, they sat there watching the TV in a comfortable silence. Chara fazed through the door and looked over at the trio. They were all asleep, with Sans and Frisk each using one of Papyrus' shoulders as a pillow. Chara floated over to Frisk and whispered to her.**_

 ** _"Frisk, hey Frisk, I'm back."_** _ **Frisk shifted in her cocoon and yawned.**_

 _ **"Ch-Chara?" She rubbed her eyes sleepily before looking at her old friend, she was about to speak but Chara placed a finger over her mouth telling he to be quiet. She whispered. "Are they alive, did you take them somewhere safe?" Chara crossed her legs while floating in the air.**_

 _ **"They are fine, Zach was able to use his soul power to heal his sister and in the process protect us from Sans blast. I took them to an old shack that Asriel and I built with dad, it is hard to find if you don't know where it is, and they will be safe there." Frisk let out a sigh of relief.**_

 _ **"That's good. I may tell Papyrus that they are here and see if he would be alright if they come over." Sans shifted in his spot but continued snoring, Chara watched him for a moment. "But first I need to convince Sans that they are just like us, they would never hurt anyone on purpose, well they may try to hurt each other but that's what siblings do, I think." Chara knew that Sans wasn't really sleeping, luck fully she knew that he couldn't hear her.**_

 ** _"Hey Frisk."_** _ **She pointed her thumb at the skeleton. "He's awake just keep pretending that he's asleep. And who knows, maybe we could convince him without taking to him directly." Frisk understood what she wanted to do.**_

 _ **(Present)**_

 _ **…**_

 _ **'I guess you do need something to reply to, otherwise Sans WILL kill them without hesitation.'**_ Chara sat on the ground thinking over what they could do to convince that bone head that they're no real threat. After thinking it over she knew what to ask first, it was something that has been bugging her for a while. _ **'Ok, this is a hypothetical question but also one we need to discuss just to be one the safe side.'**_ Chara sighed hoping that it will never come to pass. _**'If they decide to go genocide on us do you think that they would succeed in eliminating all of monster kind, or would only be able to kill a few monsters before they're killed themselves?'**_ Frisk realized how serious the question was and thought it over carefully before answering.

"Well, from what I have seen I highly doubt they could kill anyone, for one thing they only seem to know how to fight amongst themselves, and they have no clue on how to tap into their souls potential. With what Zach did back there when Sans tr…" She took a deep breath to keep herself from crying before continuing.

"When Sans tried to kill them, it was just an accident He had no clue on how to use his souls power and even with someone walking him through the process it would still take them a long time to master it. Heck it took me months of dying to even get a grasp on what was going on. So no, I don't think they could go genocidal and kill everyone in the underground. And if they tried I know for a fact that when they die they can't load a save file, it's just not within their power. Everyone's souls have different traits, some souls may have a few similarities but there are always something different." Chara saw Sans shift slightly, most likely trying to get more comfortable.

 _ **'Good point. How do you know so much about souls? I don't remember anyone explaining them to you.'**_ Frisk perked up.

"Sometimes at night when I can't sleep I read this book that I get from the library. It tells you everything you need to know about how souls work both humans and monsters. I've almost finished it, which reminds me I do want to go back there and check it out again sometime soon."

 _ **"Is that why you make us stop at the library every time we enter Snowdin? I guess I would have known what you were doing in there if I actually went inside with you.'**_ Chara shook her head causing her hair to sneak in to her mouth which she quickly removed.

 _ **'We're getting off track; I have another question for you**_." Frisk nodded.

 _ **"Do you believe them when they say that they had no idea that we are real and that they were effecting everyone's lives, they DID try to explain everything to us immediately after they realized where they were and I personally find that a little suspicious.'**_ She took a deep breath trying to calm herself before she started to yell out of frustration.

 _ **'I mean if I were in their position and what they said is true then I would be freaking out not calmly explaining everything to the person that I took control of and forced them to kill everyone they care about over and over again. I honestly don't know if we can trust them.'**_ Chara flailed her arms around as she spoke needing to find a way to let out some of her stress. Frisk understood exactly what her friend was saying; they did explain themselves rather quickly and didn't seem to be affected by anything concerning their predicament at all.

"You're right, that's something that we will need to ask them the next time we see them. I don't know if they were telling the truth. But that doesn't gives us any reason to kill them, they may have not been telling us everything but that doesn't mean we should just let Sans blast them in to nothing, we barely even know them. I just think that we need to get to know who they are before we make any judgment calls on them." Sans slid his hand over his skull and turned to face them.

"kiddo. i know what you are doing, and you know what." Both of the girls turned to him. Frisk hesitantly responded.

"What?" Her voice was shaky.

"i think it's working, but it's in your friends best interest that they stay away from paps and i. so i propose that you and your ghost friend there." He pointed to the spot in front of Frisk. "go and make sure that they're somewhere that i can't find them and make sure that they have everything that they need." Chara stood.

' _ **I don't like how he suddenly changed his mind, but he's right we should check on them, the place they are hiding out at seemed void of any supplies.'**_ Frisk nodded her head in agreement.

" _HUMAN, SANS, I MAY HAVE NO IDEA ON WHAT OR WHO YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT, BUT I THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL AID YOU IN WHAT EVER YOU MAY POSSIABLY_ _NEED!"_ Sans and Frisk fell off of the couch while Chara shot up through the ceiling at Papyrus' sudden input on the matter. Sans was the first to recover.

"bro this doesn't concern you." Papyrus gave them both a stern look.

 _"WELL BROTHER, IT DOES CONCERN ME IF YOU FEEL THE NEED TO TELL FRISK TO KEEP THEM AWAY FROME ME, WHOEVER THEY ARE! AND I'M GETTING TIRED THAT BOTH OF YOU ARE KEEPING THINGS FROM ME!_ " He turned to look at Frisk who's still on the floor. _"I THOUGHT THAT WE WERE FRIENDS FRISK! I WAS HOPING THAT ONE OF THESE STRANGE TIME ANOMALIES THAT YOU WOULD COME TALK TO ME TO HELP YOU STOP HURTING PEOPLE!"_ Orange tears were starting to form in his eye sockets as he turned back to his brother.

 _"AS FOR YOU, I EXPECTED MORE FROM MY OWN BROTHER, I THOUGHT THAT YOU KNEW THAT YOU COULD COME TO ME WHENEVER SOMETHING IS BOTHERING YOU, I HAVEN'T SAID ANYTHING TO YOU BECAUSE I WANTED YOU TO COME TO ME YOURSELF. BUT NOW I THINK I HAVE TO BRING IT UP BECAUSE I HAVE REALIZED THAT YOU DON'T TRUST ME."_ Papyrus walked to the door and placed his hand on the knob. _"I NEED TO GET SOME AIR."_ He left the house preferring the bitter cold of Snowdin over the feeling of betrayal he feels every time he looks at his brother and the human Frisk.

He headed towards the woods not wanting any of the towns' folk see him upset and start to worry about him. He always walks in the woods whenever he starts to feel down; in fact he has a special spot that he goes to. After walking for almost twenty minutes he stepped over a fallen log before taking a sharp left and forced his way through some bushes. He abruptly stopped when he noticed that in his special thinking spot the candle he left by the door was shining through one of the windows.

 _"I WONDER WHO'S FOUND THIS HIDDEN PLACE. I GUESS THE ONLY WAY TO KNOW IS TO CHECK IT OUT MYSELF, PERHAPS THEY'RE THE ONES WHO BUILT THIS SMALL SHACK!"_ He slowly walked over to the window careful so not to alert those inside and peeked in trying not to be spotted. Inside he saw someone trying to start a fire but before he could get a good look at them he heard the snow crunch behind him and he instinctively turned throwing a few bones at whatever was approaching, he heard the bones crack as they hit something followed by a scream.

…

Back at the Skeletons House

Sans

…

Sans stared at the door in shock, he thought Papyrus knew nothing about the resets, are they the only ones or are there other monsters that remember bits of the other time lines as well. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a muffled sob coming from his left, He turned to see Frisk staring at the door tears streaming down her cheeks, he closed his eye sockets. He felt the need to comfort her while at the same time he felt that this is all her fault, if she had fought back when ever those other humans (if that is even what they are) decided to reset and kill everyone over and over then none of this would have happened. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the door close again. He opened his eyes thinking that Papyrus has returned but instead Frisk has left him alone. Normally he would be grateful but this time a bad feeling crept up his spine making him feel the need to find his brother and fast. He teleported out of the house and into the woods, he knew that Papyrus prefers to go walking around there when he's upset. He called out for him and waited for a few moments, when he didn't hear an answer he teleported to another spot and did the same thing, He continued to teleport and call for his brother for a few more times before he found himself deeper in the woods, he was panting heavily from using up to much of his magic and decided to rest for a moment, once he caught his breath he was about to call out for his brother once again but was cut off by scream that in a distance, he ran towards the source hoping that nothing has happened to Papyrus, he can't lose him, not again.

…

Skeletons House

Frisk and Chara

…

After Papyrus left Chara sat herself next to Frisk. Both of them were confused and a bit upset about what Papyrus said. Chara decided to try to comfort who she considered as her sister.

 _ **'Frisk.'**_ She spoke in a soft tone. _**'Everything's going to be alright, how about we go check on Zachary and Annabell, make sure that they have what they need.'**_ Frisk stood as she wiped the tears that ran down her face with her sleeve before looking at Sans. He seemed to be conflicted with something, not wanting to disturb him she nodded her head and quietly walked out the door with Chara following behind. Once outside Frisk spoke with a shaky voice.

"You're right; we need to focus on the task at hand and that is making sure that our new friends are safe." She took a deep breath and turned to Chara. "You will lead the way; you're the only one who knows where they are hiding."

 _ **'Right, it's sort of a long walk but we should be there in thirty minutes or less.'**_ Chara smiled as she walked through the woods with Frisk next to her. They chattered amongst themselves about what they may need to make the small building a little more livable for the two humans.

 _ **'We're almost there; it should be on the other side of those bushes.'**_ Chara pointed straight ahead of them when suddenly a scream pierced the silence of the woods. Without hesitation the girls sprinted towards the source and halted when they reached the small opening. Papyrus stood in front of a small shack with his arm stretched, across from him Ann stood with blue bones imbedded in to the trees behind her.

"OH MY, HUMAN YOU'RE NOT HURT ARE YOU?!" Ann screamed again causing everyone to jump, she immediately spoke to the taller skeleton with excitement, but the two girls were too far from them to make out what she was saying. They silently watched as she walks closer to Papyrus and held out her hand. He accepted it before he was pulled into the house. Confused Chara turned to Frisk.

 _ **'What just happened?"**_ Frisk shrugged back at her.

"I have no clue, want to go find out?" As Frisk walked towards the shack, Chara started to follow her but stopped when she saw something in the corner of her eye. She scanned the trees to her right, when she didn't find anything out of place she shrugged it off and ran to catch up with her friend.

…

Papyrus, Zach and Ann

…

"I can't believe it, you're Papyrus! I've always wanted to meet you; you've been my inspiration to be a better person!" Without thinking about any possible consequences she ran up to him stopping at arm's length with her hand held out. "Greetings Great Papyrus my name Is Annabell, but you may call me Ann. I'm sorry if I scared you, that wasn't my intention at all: I hope you could forgive me." Papyrus shook her hand and waited for her to finish speaking to answer but he never got the chance.

"Please come inside, you must be freezing." She tightened her grip on his gloved hand leading him into the small shack. The old wooden door creaked as she closed it behind them. Inside Papyrus realized that the figure he saw through the window was another human. He's sitting in front of the worn down fireplace stirring some liquid in a tin can over the flame. "Zach!" The human hit his head on the brick mantel hard enough to make Papyrus flinch.

"Sheesh Ann, there is no need to yell." He turned around rubbing his head; his eyes went wide when he saw his overly exited sister bouncing next to Papyrus. He sighed when he saw her stop bouncing on her toes and a glimmer of mischievousness shone in her eyes letting him know that she's thinking of something that will embarrass him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Zach; I just thought that you should know that I caught this young skeleton peeping through the window watching as you do whatever you were doing." She smirked when Papyrus blushed a bright orange while Zach shook his head.

 _"WHAT, N..NO ALL I WAS DOOING WAS INSURING THAT SOMEONE WAS INSIDE BEFORE I KNOCKED! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD NEVER INTENIONALLY PEEP ON SOMEONE, MY STANDERDS ARE MUCH HIGHER THAN THAT!"_ Papyrus' spoke in a higher tone than usual as he tried to explain himself. Zach noticed this and placed a hand on the skeletons shoulder.

"Don't listen to her she is just trying to get us riled up." Confused Papyrus grinned.

 _"NYEH HEH HEH! THE GREAT PAPYRUS KNEW THAT!"_ Laughter from both humans filled the room and he joined in. Once the room was silent Ann motioned at a chair in front of the table.

"You can sit down if you'd like, I'm going to go get some wood for the fire." Papyrus looked at the old chair before noticing that one was missing, he glanced over at the fire place and saw that they were using broken pieces of the missing member of the dining set as fuel for the fire.

 _"I CAN HELP YOU GATHER THE NECCESARY MATERIALS YOU NEED TO KEEP YOURSELVES WARM."_ She gave him a soft smile as she gently shook her head.

"Thank you for the offer but it is our job as your hosts to insure that you are comfortable, I'll be fine." On that note she left the building. When the door closed behind her Papyrus sat at the table as Zach removed the can from the fire and transferred the steaming contents into two small cups filled with some type of needles and moved one in front of the skeleton.

"It's pine needle tea, you should try it, but first you'll need to let it cool." Papyrus nodded his head before his smile dropped as he realized something.

 _"I DON'T MEAN TO PRY BUT HAVE YOU BY CHANCE MET MY BROTHER SANS?"_ Zach flinched confirming his suspicions. _"I SEE, HE'S NOT BAD, HE JUST DOES WHAT HE THINKS IS BEST FOR ME AND OUR FRIENDS. I KNEW THAT SOMETHING WAS WRONG WHEN I HARED THE GASTER BLASTERS WHILE I WAS GOING TO CHECK UP ON HIM, AND THEN I FOUND FRISK CRYING BEHIND THE LAMP. YOU TWO MUST BE THE ONES THEY WERE TALKING ABOUT BACK AT THE HOUSE."_ Papyrus paused and took a small sip of the tea in front of him, it had a light taste of tree sap and was surprisingly good, he took note to make some later for Sans although he will just pore ketchup in it before even trying it. He looked at Zach who is staring intently at his cup.

 _"IT WAS NOTHING HORRIABLE IN FACT IT WAS THE TOTAL OPOSITE. THEY AGREED TO LET THE BOTH OF YOU LIVE HERE IN THE UNDERGROUND BUT THERE WAS SOME CONDITIONS."_ Zach looked up at him with hope gleaming in his eyes.

"And what might they be, I'm willing to do anything if it means that I won't lose my sister. She almost died and if Chara wasn't there she would have." Sadness washed over Papyrus, he knew that Sans was the cause and he will have to speak with him the next time he gets a chance.

 _"I THINK IT WOULD BE BEST THAT WE WAIT FOR FRISK TO GO OVER THEM WITH YOU AND YOUR SISTER."_ Papyrus stirred the tea with one of the needles before removing them. _"WHO ARE YOU, WHY HAVE I NOT SEEN EITHER OF YOU IN ANY OF THE PREVIOUS TIME ANOMALY'S?"_ He spoke with uncertainty at the last part. Zach took a sip of his tea before getting up to place a log in the fire and watched the flames dance.

"My sister Ann and I are not from here, and I don't mean that we are from the surface, we come from a completely different world than this one. Where we are from, there is no such thing as magic or monsters. There are only humans some good and some bad. I believe that we were brought here by your brother so that he could stop all of the bloodshed that I have caused, my sister has nothing to do with any of this." Papyrus finished the tea before placing his cup back on the table.

 _"I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW YOU ARE THE ONE RESPONSIABLE FOR WHAT FRISK HAS DONE?" WASN'T SHE THE ONE TO KILL ANY THAT APPROACHED HER?"_ Zach let out a sigh.

"I am the one who forced Frisk to do all of those horrible things; I'm the one that killed Toriel. I'm the one who murdered you, Undyne, Mettaton, and Asgore ... and even Sans." A dark laugh escaped Zachs' lips. "And you know what. I enjoyed every moment of it, every time the screen changed I got this feeling of excitement because it gives me an opportunity to try and find a new way to kill someone. And now that I know that I actually did all of that, all of the things I forced Frisk to do, actually happened, everything here is real not just a bunch of numbers on a screen for our pleasure without any consequences."

Papyrus placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him, and in that moment Zach turned and buried his head in to Papyrus' scarf. Papyrus gently rubbed his back as his muffled words continued to flow. "Now that I know that I am the one to kill everyone in the underground and caused so much suffering for everyone I realize that Sans is in the right for trying to kill me I shouldn't be allowed to live anymore. And what makes things worse is that my sister is caught up in all of this and almost died for my sins. I'm … a horrible brother, she gave up so much for me and not once have I repaid her. I…I..." Papyrus shushed him and pulled him back so that he can look him in the eyes and spoke in a gentle tone.

 _"Zach, even though I do not understand everything I do know what you are going through. Believe it or not I have seen this before with another monster many years ago. Undyne had me help her with the early morning patrol in waterfall; she had me go to the room with all those crystals that shimmer like stars as part of my patrol. There I found a large furry monster sitting against one of the walls staring at the ceiling with a forlorn look. Naturally I the great Papyrus knew that my job as a sentry guard was to insure that all in my jurisdiction was as happy as can be, so I approached him. It took some convincing but I finally got him to tell me what was bothering him, He told me about the time both of his children died and due to the way he reacted to their deaths his wife left him on the same day, he believed that it was his own fault along with all of the human deaths that has happened here in the underground. All of that guilt and self hating was starting to wear on him and he was reaching the breaking point. And as I can tell you are starting to go down that road yourself."_

…

Frisk and Chara

…

 **'What are you doing?'** Chara finally caught up to Frisk who is crouched in front of the window.

"I'm watching to see how they interact with Papyrus. And to see what he will do, despite all of his antics Papyrus can tell what type of person you are by interacting with you." Frisk looked at her friend. "Every run I have done I've noticed the differences in how Papyrus interacted with me. With the pacifist run he was carefree and had lots of energy. While in the neutral he was still carefree and energetic but he would keep an eye on me and watch how I interacted with others. While in the genocides he always watched me even if I couldn't see him he followed me everywhere hiding behind bushes, rocks and anything else that could fully cover him. He is more resourceful than you think and there is more to his job than creating puzzles and watching for humans, but I don't know exactly what it is. And whenever we did interact he was still energetic but it seemed ... forced and he will find ways to subtly convince you to change your ways." Chara looked at Papyrus through the window and held back a giggle when she saw the orange blush on his cheeks. Her mood dropped when she realized something.

 **'Why didn't you mention any of this before, there seems to be a lot that I don't know about you?'** Laughter echoed from the small building causing Frisk to smile.

"It sounds like they are getting along in there, that's good." Her smile slightly dimmed. "I don't tell you much because I don't want you to be more stressed out than you already are." Frisk peeked back through the window in time to see Ann opening the door, Not wanting to be caught snooping she quickly moved to the side of the shack. Chara shook her head as she stood at the corner watching Frisk try to flatten herself against the wall.

 **'You aren't doing anything wrong why are you hiding?'** Frisk moved her head motioning for Chara to join her on the side of the building which she refused; there was no need to hide from Ann of all people.

"Oh, hey Chara what are you doing here?" Ann walked towards the side of the building. "Hey kid, what are you doing over here, the door is on that side." She pointed at the door with a look in her eye. "Where you peeping on us too?" Ann snickered. "You are as bad as Pap. Did you see anything interesting" She crossed her arms and lifted her eyebrows a couple of times. Frisk shook her head in disbelief and moved from her hiding spot.

"Not really, the two of you are rather boring, so much so that I may just join Chara in the ghost group." The three stood in silence for a moment before bursting in to silent laughter.

"Hey, why don't we leave the two boys to chat, I'm going to gather some wood for the night, you can help if you want." Frisk glanced through the window; Papyrus is sitting at the table pulling some needles out of a cup while Zach stoked the fire.

"Sounds good to me." The trio wandered in to the surrounding woods picking up branches and sticks as they went. As they searched for fire wood they started to wander away from each other without realizing it. Once Ann had her arms full she decided it was time to return to the shack.

"Alrighty, I think we have enough for the night and maybe even tomorrow morning." She turned around only to find herself alone. "Frisk, Chara where are you two?" She realized that they got separated from each other. Not knowing what else to do she decided to follow her tracks she left behind her in the snow and call out to them. A few minutes in her backtracking the weather decided to work against her and it started to snow rather hard.

"Friiisk, Chaaarrra, please answer me." She started to jog when her tracks from earlier stated to disappear. Fear started to take her when she lost her only hope of finding her own way back to the others; she stood there desperately calling out for her friends until her throat got scratchy. She dropped the wood and fell to her knees as tears started to freeze as they streamed down her cheeks. She buried her head in her hands trying to calm herself.

"Howdy!" She slowly lifted her head with caution, she know that there was only two monsters in the underground that use that greeting. In front of her was sitting the one monster she was not ready to deal with.

"Flowey."


	8. Chapter 8 Friend or Foe

Chapter 8

Friend or Foe.

"Flowey." The monster in question could hear the distaste dripping from her voice and watched as the human scrambled up on to her feet and briskly placed some distance between them. The flower frowned before giving her a smile which caused shivers to crawl over her body.

"That's no way to treat a new best friend." He let out a soft chuckle and watched to see if she will run. She just stood there staring at the small plant in front of her, she watched as he started to slightly sway in the breeze and noticed his curious gaze directed at her waiting for a response.

"You are NOT my best friend, what do you want." Ann realized that it was a bad idea being so blunt and rude to the flower. She wasn't dumb she knew that even though he was small, Flowey was one of the most dangerous monsters in the underground. He can kill anyone on a whim and not give it a second thought. And at this moment she was alone with him in the woods.

"You're Rude and straight to the point." He paused for a moment as a menacing look crossed his face and his tone dropped. "I think I like you." She wrapped her arms around herself as she started to tremble, she couldn't tell if it was because the wind picked up or the way he said that last bit, probably both. She watched as the breeze caused his bright yellow petals adorned on his stem to sway not noticing the brief irritated look to cross over his pale face. "I think that it's only fair telling sweet little old me your name, seeing that you already know mine." Ann took a deep breath letting the biting cold of the air sting her lungs as she tried to calm herself, she knew that panicking would not help her in this situation. She gave Flowey a blank look before answering.

"Ann." She kept a stern tone trying to intimidate the flower. He laughed.

 _(Why was he laughing?)_

"Are you trying to be serious right now?" He spoke with a chuckle and amusement in his voice. "I think we should put this little chat aside for now." He briefly looked Ann over before continuing. "We wouldn't want you to get sick because you're an idiot and got lost in the woods in the middle of a snow storm now do we." As if nature wanted to prove his point, the wind grew stronger as the snow fall thickened into a white veil obscuring her view of all but the monster in front of her. She didn't trust him, but she knew that he was the only one that knew the way back to somewhere safe. She shifted her weight and gave him a small nod.

"Ok." She quickly pointed a finger at him. "Just don't try anything funny boy, I may not know how to fight in this world but I do know how to cause as much trouble as an untrained puppy in a room full of squirrels." He was stock still as he stared at her, she was starting to get worried that she has said too much again and slowly pulled her hand back to nervously run it through her long brown hair letting out a weak laugh. He kept staring at her with a blank look for what seemed like an hour to her but in reality was only a few seconds before disappearing under the snow covered ground. Shocked she watched the spot he once occupied realizing that he abandoned her to try to find her own way back. After contemplating her next move she decided to pick a random direction and just keep moving forward hoping to find shelter from this increasing storm. She turned around and took a couple steps forward before hearing the flowers irritated voice to her left.

"That's the wrong way you idiot." She spun around to find the flower under a tree wearing his fake smile before disappearing again and reappearing a few feet further ahead. Not wanting to be left behind she ran after him, once she got close to him he moved further ahead hopefully leading her somewhere safe.

…

At the old shack.

…

Delicate snowflakes danced outside to the tune of the intense song of the wind, some flakes came to an abrupt stop as they were harshly pushed against the window which protected those harbored safely inside talking amongst themselves. "Thank you so much Papyrus, you have no idea how much it means to me having a friend to talk to." Zach gave the tall Royal guard in training a pat on his surprisingly soft shoulder pad. The door creaked as it slowly opened allowing flurries of snow to rush in followed by a soaked Frisk with her arms full of damp wood. She hastily closed the door behind her using her foot with some fight with the wind.

"Frisk!" Zach quickly stood almost knocking his chair over in the process which Papyrus caught helping it stand before rising himself.

 ** _"_** ** _HUMAN, WHAT IN THE UNDERGROUND ARE YOU DOING SOAKED IN THIS KIND OF WEATHER!"_** Papyrus swiftly moved closer taking hold of the wood she was carrying with one arm and gently picking her up with his other, which rewarded him with a small squeak from her. He moved her over to the fireplace gently setting her on the ground before staking the wood off to the side to dry. Zach watched as Papyrus fussed over Frisk before looking out the window.

"I'm fine Papyrus; I was out helping Ann gather wood when this storm started, so I decided to return here before it got worse." She glanced around the room realizing that someone was missing. "Where's Ann?" Zach saw the worry form on her face and walked over to table grabbing the tin he used earlier and made his way to the door.

"There is no need to worry about her; Ann can take care of herself." He spoke calmly as he proceeded to open the door and scoop snow into the tin before closing the door again. "This isn't the first time she got herself lost and I highly doubt that it will be the last." Frisk watched him as he placed the rather large can atop a make shift shelf made out of some type of metal grate that sat above the open flame of the fire.

"I'll have to take your word on that, I know next to nothing about either of you." Papyrus took this opportunity of the two silently talking amongst each other to look around the room to see what he can do to improve it for the humans. Even though he has only know Zach for less than a day he can't stand by and watch knowing that this is an unacceptable living space for a potential friend and his strange sister. He realized that this place needed some serious renovating to it and some new furniture. After a few minutes of wandering around the room inspecting what little is occupying the shack and making some mental notes of what is needed he turned to say his farewell to the humans, they have moved from their spot in front of the fireplace, Frisk is seated at the table drinking some of the odd needle tea that Zach has made for him before and is silently watching the snow through the window. While Zach is sitting on the bottom bunk writing in a black book small enough to fit into a pocket.

 ** _"_** ** _HUMANS, AS I KNOW HOW DISSAPINTING IT IS FOR YOU I MUST TAKE MY LEAVE AND MAKE MY WAY BACK HOME AND MAKE SURE THAT MY LAZY BROTHER IS DOING ALRIGHT!"_** Both looked at him and they each stood. Frisk ran over to Papyrus and gave him a hug which he gladly returned.

"Be careful out there Papyrus." She pulled away from him debating on what she should say next. Papyrus gave her a huge smile. "I'm so sorry Papyrus I never intended to hurt you, if I had known that you could remember even just one of the time lines I would have opened up to you. Also could you please tell Sans that I'm sorry?" Papyrus lifted Frisk up off the floor and hugged her tightly.

 _"_ _I forgive you Frisk, I may not remember everything that has happened but I knew the entire time that there was good within you. No matter what horrible things you might have done, you will always be one of my friends and I will do anything I can to help you become a better person."_ Papyrus gently placed her back on the ground before ruffling her hair. She looked up at him with a sincere smile.

"Thank you Papyrus." Zach cleared his throat to gain the tall skeletons attention.

"So you're leaving huh. If you run into Ann could you please tell her that we're waiting for her?" A frown began to form on his face as he started to unconsciously rub his arm. "I hate to admit it but I am starting to get worried about her." Papyrus posed while giving him a big smile to reassure him.

 **"** **DO NOT WORRY, IF I THE GREAT PAPYRUS EVER RUN INTO YOUR STRANGE SIBLING I WILL BE SURE TO PERSONALLY ESCORT HER BACK HERE SAFELY."** Papyrus walked over to the door and proceeded to leave, without thinking about it Zack grabs Papyrus by the arm effectively stopping him.

"One more thing Papyrus, could you please tell your brother that I'm sorry?" Papyrus patted his hand before Zack let go of him.

 ** _"_** ** _OF COURSE I SHALL PERSONLY DELIVER BOTH OF YOUR MESSAGES TO MY BROTHER AND MAKE SURE HE KNOWS HOW SINCERE YOU BOTH ARE, BUT I DO REALLY NEED TO RETURN NOW THERE IS NO TELLING HOW WORRIED HE MAY BE!"_** On that note Papyrus left the safety of the warm shack and out into the blizzard that has been assaulting the woods, gently closing the door behind him. Once the door shut Zachary sat at the table drumming his fingers and began to get lost in thought, while Frisk decided to check and see if more wood was needed to be placed in the fire, after checking to see if the small logs she has found was dry, she placed a couple more in the flames and carefully stoked it with a sturdy stick. At this point in time neither of the two knew what to say to each other so they sat in a comfortable silence.

…

Sans

…

Sans was lost, he would never admit it to anyone and he will make sure that no one will ever find out about it especially Grillby. He heard the scream a second time shortly after the first one it definitely wasn't Papyrus or even Frisks, it was too high pitched for his bro and sounded more like someone older than Frisk and he came to the conclusion that it must have been one of the new humans that he brought into this world himself most likely the female. He sighed out of frustration as he ran his hand over his skull.

"i'm sure paps is ok, he's probably at the house right now cooking dinner." Sans attempted to calm himself down as he traversed the storm he found himself in, he decided to walk for a bit to give his magic enough time to regenerate before teleporting home. After a few moments of walking in silence he noticed a figure couched on the ground in the distance ahead of him, as he got closer he realized that it was the human he almost killed before. It looked like she was crying, he took a moment to contemplate on leaving her there in the cold but eventually decided against it because he knew that if Papyrus ever found out he would never forgive him and he just can't bring himself to do something that may hurt his brother in the future. Once he has made his decision Sans started to take a step towards the human but stopped when he heard a familiar voice. One that he wishes that never existed.

"Howdy!" He watched as the human lifted her head up to look at the weed that now sat in front of her.

"Flowey." The way the human said the weeds name confused him, curious of what these two would do and how they knew each other Sans hid behind a tree nearby. The human swiftly stood and backed away from the flower. When Flowey spoke again Sans couldn't help but feel anger towards him.

"That's no way to treat a new best friend." He heard a chuckle escape the weed before a short pause as the two stared each other down.

"You are NOT my best friend, what do you want." Sans teeth slightly twitched as he held back a small laugh. It's rare to see someone act this way to the pest because most monsters think that he is a sweet innocent monster. Sans scoffed at the thought.

"You're Rude and straight to the point." Flowey changed his expression and lowered his voice, Sans knew what that meant and prepared to step in if necessary. He didn't care about what happens to the human he just wasn't about to let that weed get what he wants, A human soul. He knew that if he obtained one he would cause havoc in the underground and kill everyone with his newfound power and he wasn't about to let everyone her cares for get hurt again. "I think I like you." Sans couldn't see her expression due to her back facing him but he noticed that she wrapped her arms around her body to protect herself from the increasing wind. Sans noticed the irritation on the weeds face for a brief second before he plastered that fake innocent look back on. "I think that it's only fair telling sweet little old me your name, seeing that you already know mine." Sans was taken aback, he thought that they already knew each other due to her knowing the weeds name and with how cautious she was in this whole interaction of theirs. He leaned a little closer to hear her response, he knew the other humans name due to Frisk saying it out loud back at the house but she never said hers once.

"Ann." Her tone was stern but was somewhat broken due to her body shivering in the cold. The flower thought that it was funny and laughed accordingly and spoke in a humorous tone with an underline of threat that would usually go unnoticed by most.

"Are you trying to be serious right now? I think we should put this little chat aside for now. We wouldn't want you to get sick because you're an idiot and got lost in the woods in the middle of a snow storm now do we." Sans shifted in his spot.

"what are you planning weed." At that moment Sans decided to follow them he knew that everything the plant does is always what's best for him and usually ends up in someone else getting hurt or worse. The human shifted her weight and nodded at the flower in front of her. Sans watched as she straightened her back and pointed at Flowey.

"Just don't try anything funny boy, I may not know how to fight in this world but I do know how to cause as much trouble as an untrained puppy in a room full of squirrels." Sans couldn't tell if she was serious but by the flowers reaction he could tell that he wasn't amused, they stared at each other for a few moments as the girl slowly ran her hand through her hair and letting out a weak laugh. Soon after the weed disappeared under the snow and popped out again a few feet to her right which the human didn't notice and just stood there for a few seconds before turning around with a sigh. Sans quickly hid behind the tree as to not be noticed by the human as she started to advance towards him. He heard the snow crunch as she got closer and contemplated on teleporting away out of sight but froze when Flowey piped up.

"That's the wrong way you idiot." Sans released the breath he was holding once she started to chase after the flower. He followed the two quietly teleporting from tree to tree behind the human keeping a careful eye on them both. It felt like a game in a way to him, Flowey would pop in and out of the ground and the human would chase after him once they got too a certain distance from him he would teleport to the nearest tree that was behind the human and made sure to stay as quiet as possible. He thought that Flowey has spotted him a couple of times but the weed didn't rat him out if he did. Which he wasn't too sure if he should be grateful for the plant not bringing her attention to him or if he should be worried about the plants motives, after some time passed of their little adventure they reached a clearing with a small shack in the middle. Sans watched as the two exchanged a few words before the plant disappeared hopefully for good this time and the human walked in to the shack. Sans was about to walk closer to the building but stopped when he saw Papyrus to his right entering the woods most likely heading home. Feeling relief wash over him Sans decided to see how his brother was doing and to apologize to him about his behavior earlier. He ran after his brother not caring if anyone saw him.

"hey papyrus!" Sans called after his brother who stopped in his tracks and turned to face him. Sans stopped a few steps in front Papyrus and bent over with his hands on his knees to catch his breath. Once his breathing was back to normal Sans stood and flashed his brother a lazy grin.

 ** _"_** ** _SANS!"_** Sans could tell that Papyrus was still mad at him by the way he spoke and held himself. He prepared himself for the worst.


End file.
